Blood Covered Angel
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: What if Yuki wasn't a vampire, or a human, but something entirely different? And who will capture our heroine's heart? Kaname? Zero? Or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Covered Angel

Blood Covered Angel

"Step back! They have class! Can't you understand that?!"

I yelled at the umpteen hundred girls gathered outside the Moon Dorm. It was like this every evening. Night Class comes out of their dorm, girls going nuts, and me getting caught up in the middle of it.

"Please? All I want to do is ask Wild a simple question."  
A longhaired brunette asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"For the last time no. The Night Class has to get to school on time too. They don't need annoying little girls like you popping up all over the place asking for petty little things, now just turn around and go back to your dorm. _Now." _

I snarled, this was just a number of the things that I could do without when on my guardian duties. The girl looked at me, shocked by what I had said. I didn't blame her. Zero was normally the one to get huffy, but I was getting worked down to my last nerve.

_And I wonder why I have such a high stress level? It'll be a miracle if I don't get an ulcer by next year._

I thought angrily. Why couldn't there just be two separate school buildings? One for the Day Class, and the other for the Night Class? It would make things a lot easier. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, luckily the girl had taken off, so it was just me and this other person. I immediately found my self looking directly into Kaname Kuran's mahogany eyes.

"Hello Yuki. Thank you for keeping those girls at bay. We'd all be lost without you."

He said smiling, his voice sounding so much like velvet that I could if I wanted to touch it.

"Oh! Thank you! But it's nothing really. You don't have to thank me. It's what I do every evening!"

Dammit. Why couldn't I just have a normal conversation with him? I'm such a dork!

"Either way, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You seem stressed."

I SEEM stressed? Let me tell you a little bit about why my brain goes to mush every single god damned evening.

I thought bitterly. It wasn't that I hate those girls, I just hate the way they fall over every boy in the Night Class. That's what pisses me off. I was about to tell him everything was fine when I was snatched out of Kaname's grip. I turned my head, only to see Zero's cold silver eyes looking at Kaname with flat hatred.

"Don't you think you should be getting to class Kuran?"

I winced mentally at the way he spat Kaname's last name out. It was dripping with venom. Kaname just gave Zero a cold smile.

"You're mean Kiryu."

Then he disappeared into the crowd of vampires. I sighed. My heart going at a thousand miles an hour. Zero turned to me.

_Here it comes._ I though, stiffened, preparing myself for the verbal beating I was about to receive. Instead Zero just looked at me and said simply.

"Why do you yearn for him?"

"Huh?" I said confused. I had thought that Zero would have given me some hate ridden comment about vampires and why I should steer clear of them. This was totally unexpected.

"Um well, he saved my life ten years ago, and he's always been very kind to me. So, yeah I guess that's why."

Zero just shook his head, and sauntered off. I sighed, even if Zero was a vampire now (decent mind you) he still carried a deeply ingrained loathing of those "beasts in human form" that no matter how much time passed could not be gotten rid of. I turned in the other direction. The moon was beginning to rise. A ghostly white eye that seemed to see all and know all, silent and watching. I sighed and began to walk over to the Sun Dorm. Would life always be this dark? Little did I know I was about to get my answer much sooner than I expected.


	2. Memories

_Fire. Screaming. The smell of blood. The woman carried me though the snow, oblivious to the cold numbing her legs, too busy concentrating on getting away from the madness in the village._

"_Look! There's one now!"_

"_And she's carrying a child! We'll be paid double!"_

_The woman whipped around, long brown hair blowing gently in the wind, eyes reflecting burning with unspoken hatred. Teeth ground in absolute fury. I pressed my face into my mother's shoulder, desperate to drown everything out._

"_You think you're so high and mighty. You're nothing but worthless scum! Tell me, how many have died at your hands hunters?"_

"_Save your breath woman, it's about to be your last."_

_A blond man spat at her, leveling his gun at her chest._

_She grinned. "Fat chance."_

_And with that, she unfurled her lovely brown wings and sailed off into the night. The curses of the men followed her, but they did nothing, knowing she was too high to be reached. Finally, when she and I were a ways away from the hunters, we touched ground. The woman knelt down on the ground before me._

"_Yuki, I know how shocking this must be for you, but you must run away, you are no longer safe. None of us are."_

_I stared at her._

"_M-mother, how can I? And father? What about him?"_

_Her eyes filled with tears. She clasped me tightly_

"_Yuki…. I'm so sorry, but he's been killed. He was run down and shot"_

_The words pierced my like an arrow. Wounding me in ways weapons never could. Father dead? How? Why?_

_Finally, mother let go of me. I could see a long gash on her left arm that was just beginning to heal. She draped her wings around me in an effort to comfort me, in turn, I wrapped by black ones around her shoulders. She looked at me again, her tears had dried, and in place of the sudden sadness, was a cold determination._

"_Yuki, it is dangerous for you to continue _

_to go on living your current life. You must start over. From now on you'll be human, instead of angel, okay? It's the only way for you to be safe from those wretched heathens."_

"_But what about you? Where will you go mother?"_

"_I won't go anywhere Yuki, I'll always be by your side."_

_Suddenly, they heard shouts, angry masculine shouts that were getting nearer._

_My mother grabbed my shoulders tightly._

"_Are you ready Yuki?"_

_I nodded. She closed her eyes and I did the same. I was instantly filled with an agonizing heat. Every single fiber of my being was alive, screaming in pure torture, engulfed by an internal inferno. Soon, the heat began to subside, and a cool, comforting darkness began to wash over me. I heard my mother's voice from what seemed like very far away, weak, and whispy._

"_However, once you wake up, your memory will be entirely erased."_

_Then there was utter blackness._

I awoke with a start. Yori opened her eyes, and looked at me quizzically.

"Yuki? Are you okay?"

I looked over at her. I was still so wrapped up in my dream, I didn't recognize her for a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Yori gave me another look, before rolling over. I waited until her breathing began to deepen. No. That was no nightmare. That had been a memory, that had been my past.


	3. Night of the New Moon

**Warning! A few of the upcoming chapters will skip around on P.O.V s a little. I'll let you know before you read. Note this one does too Read and enjoy!**

Dark clouds blotted out the moon. Obscuring the entire school ground in darkness, save for a few pinpricks of light from the few brave stars that managed to shine down through the thick, oppressing black blanket. It was strangely cool, the wind blew gently through the trees, making them sigh gently, I didn't blame them. I loved it when the wind blew that way through my hair.

So far, it had been a quiet night, no Day Class girls, no ditching Night Class. Everything was right with the world. Except for one thing: What was I going to do about my past? For that I had no answer. I had thought abut telling Zero, but decided that would be a bad move. Kaname wouldn't know what to do, so that just left one option: The Headmaster. I didn't know how he would react to this, but it's better to have tried and failed, then to have never have tried at all. I think some famous guy said it, only it was about love.

Without even so much as a backward glance, or a second thought, I began to run in the direction of the main building. I don't know why I ran, probably just the night air getting to me. It happens some times. I zipped through the grounds, into the building, up the stairs and into the Headmaster's study, opening the door rather loudly not meaning to. The Headmaster looked up curiously, once he recognized me his face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen on any living person's face.

"Ah, Yuki. What brings you by so late at night? Day class students out of their dorms again?"

I shook my head. Shutting the door quietly, I took a seat in front of my adopted father's desk.

"Um, Headma, I mean father Can I ask you something? I will warn you. It might seem weird, but try to bear with me."

He looked at me, giving me that look that all parents, biological or not, give their kids when they know something's up. He cocked his head to one side.

"What's up Yuki?"

I looked at him, apprehensive.

"Um I, I know about my past. I know who, and _what _I am."

I stared at him, searching for a sign of bewilderment, confusion, or any emotion that would bear similarity. Instead I found nothing. He only gave me a level look, then turned to the window with a sigh, staring at out the black space where the moon would be the following night. When he turned to me his eyes had that look of a man who has spent a long time repressing horrible memories, but after a long sleep deprived night is now remembering from the first time.

"Yuki. I already know."

I looked at him, shocked. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping. He knew? _He knew?! _

"H-how? How did you know?

"Your mother and I……..we were very close friends."

I continued to stare at him

"Although I did not know about the tragedy until the next day, a few hours after you had been brought in. I knew who you were when I first looked at you. You look so much like your mother Yuki. She was a beautiful woman."

He gave me a fond look.

"Kyoko would have been proud."

I nodded absently, although I had thought of her as very pretty too, I did not think I looked much like her at all. Angels were known for their beauty, much like vampires, but I always thought I scored in average.

_Typical parent. _I thought. _All parents think their children are beautiful._

I got up.

"Thank you for understanding Father. I'll continue patrolling the grounds."

I said matter-of-factly, then walked out the door, being careful to shut it quietly as I left.

**Cross's P.O.V**

I turned back to look out the window. _The night of the new moon. I'm not surprised, angel magic wears off on nights like these, but I can't help but wonder if Kyoko knew what she was doing. Transforming back is a painful process. Will she be able to withstand it? And if she does, is she willing to face the responsibilities of being one of the last of her kind?_

I wondered. Sighing I sat back down at my desk, this was going to be a long night.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I walked silently across the courtyard. Nothing. Just as there had bee the past three nights. I sighed, this was beginning to get boring. I stopped over by the pool. I glanced up at the darkened circle of the new moon and immediately wished I hadn't. My body was instantly consumed by a raging white hot fire. I dropped to my knees, gasping for breath. My whole back erupted in pain. I bit back I scream that would have leapt forth from my mouth and been made audible by everybody in the next country if I had let it. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

_What's happening? _I thought, as another wave of heat coursed through my body. This time I cried out, not loudly, but just loud enough to be heard by someone coming from around the corner. And apparently someone had been.

"Yuki? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I didn't even have to guess. Zero. My partner, and a former human. He rushed over to me, putting on hand gently on me shoulder. Just the slight physical contact made me want to hurl.

"Zero."

I gasped, I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. My body was on fire, my back was nothing more than a living, breathing column of absolute pain. I was starting to panic. That's when I heard it. The back of my uniform ripping. I heard Zero gasp in shock and amazement. I wanted to turn my head to ask him what was going on, but I couldn't. I was still in too much pain to say anything. Suddenly I heard a snap, it sounded like someone pulling a sheet of parchment tightly. As the pain slowly began to subside, I wished for the sweet, comforting darkness but there was none. I felt something soft touch my back, and shoulders. At first I thought it was Zero's hand, but when I was finally able to look at him, he was still staring at me. _He's staring at me_ _like I'd sprouted wings. Wings. Could it be? _I got up slowly, and looked at my reflection, and almost fell into the pool. There, staring back at me was a girl with dark, almost black hair, light amber eyes, and black wings, stretched out at a 14 ft wingspan. I turned around to look at Zero. He looked at me in a stunned silence. Then finally he took a step towards me.

"Yuki, what _are _you?"


	4. Singing on the rooftop

"Yuki. What _are _you?"

Zero asked me, staring at me in amazement. He took a step towards me. I gulped. I couldn't tell him. Not here. Not now. Thinking quickly, I leapt off the ground and soared into the air, I could feel Zero following me with his eyes, but he made no effort in chasing me. I sailed through the cool night air, the slight breeze gently ruffling some of my feathers.

This was one of the things I loved about flying. When you were airborne, there were no worries, no doubts, nothing. Just freedom. Pure, absolute freedom. I don't know how long, or how high I flew, but it was just high enough to be mistaken for a bird, because the returning Night Class never said anything. I finally landed atop the school building, although I have no idea as to why I stopped there. My heart was a ceaselessly hammering drum.

_Zero, my partner, my closest friend. He saw the transformation, but I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't tell him. _

I thought in utter misery. The words had been right there in my throat, preparing to leap from my clenched teeth, and I fled. Like a frightened coyote, I ran, or rather _flew _away. I sighed, my heart hurt, my back was still throbbing dully, and my poor, tired brain was trying to comprehend it all, and finally gave up. I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden, without warning, I began to sing.

Look at your young men fighting

_Look at your women crying_

_Look at your young men dying_

_The way they've always done before_

_Look at the hate we're breeding_

_Look at the blood we're spilling_

_Look at the lives we're leading_

_The way we've always done before_

_My hands are tied_

_The billions shift from side to side_

_And the wars go on with brainwashed pride_

_With no love of God and our human rights_

_All these things are swept aside _

_By bloody hands time can't deny_

_And are washed by your genocide_

_And history hides the lies of our civil wars_

_D'you wear a black arm band_

_When they shot the man who said:_

"_Peace should last forever."_

_And in my first memories they shot Kennedy_

_I went numb when I learned to see_

_So I never fell for Vietnam_

_We've got the Wall of D.C. to remind us all_

_That you can't trust people when it's not in your hands_

_When everybody's fightin' for the Promised Land and;_

_I don't need your civil war_

_Feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Power hungry sellin' soldiers in a grocery store_

_Ain't that fresh?_

_I don't need your civil war_

_Look at the shoes you're filling_

_Look at the blood we're spilling_

_Look at the world we're killing_

_The way we've always done before_

_Look in the doubt we've wallowed_

_Look at the leaders we've followed_

_Look at the lies we've swallowed_

_And I don't wanna hear no more_

_My hands are tied_

_For all I've seen I've changed my mind_

_Still the wars go on as the years go by_

_With no love of God or human rights_

_All these dreams are swept aside_

_By the bloody hands of the hypnotized_

_Who carry the cross of homicide_

_And history bears the scars of our civil wars_

With my song finished, I looked out at the brightening school grounds. Somehow, It looked different for atop the school building. Oh well, not time to think of that. I reminded myself as I descended to the ground, pulling my wings into the back of my uniform. The nice thing was, they went right through he holes in my jacket and my shirt right onto my back. I began walking toward the sun dorm. Today was going to be the start of one hell of a day.


	5. Love at first flight

"Cross! Cross! Wake up!"

I raised my head. Blinking away sleep, I saw a very angry Gouda-Sensei glaring down at me. His eyes sparkled with annoyance.

_Ugh, _I thought _You know, I would be able to get through the whole day, if he didn't give me that stupid look. I'd definitely like to smack it off his arrogant face. _

Instead, I continued to stare back at my teacher with a dull look. He turned away, after what seemed like _forever_, and looked in Zero's direction. As fate would have it, he was asleep too. I heard him mutter under his breath, I think I heard a "God damn it." But I'm not sure.

"Kiryu! If you don't wake up, you'll get supplementary classes for the rest of the year, and the following years as well!"

I watched Zero raise his head, with that cute bewildered expression he sometimes wore. He reminded me of a kitten looking for its lost toy when he did that. I noticed the fierce glare he gave to Gouda-Sensei before turning back to his book, with an aggravated grunt. I turned back around, just as Sensei was walking back to the front of the room. I couldn't stand being in class. Cooped up in a tiny room, with the outside air so close, yet so out of reach. I was going nuts, when Gouda-Sensei told us that that was enough for the day.

I grabbed my books, then rushed out of the classroom.

"Yuki? Where are you going to so fast?"

I heard Yori question me but I was to intent on getting outside into that crisp fall air to answer. The leaves had started to turn colors. Rich chocolaty browns, dark succulent reds, and vibrant glowing yellows. Not to mention that autumn air was perfect for flying. Bursting through the door, I leapt out of the school, overtaking every single step on my way down. Without even thinking (still hanging on to my school books mind you) I jumped up once more, snapped open my jet black wings, and soared upward. I had just reached a very high altitude, and was now sailing over the barn, when I heard someone shouting my name. I glanced down. Thanks to my enhanced vision I immediately saw that it was Zero, he was shielding his eyes from the sunlight, and shouting my name as loud as he could.

_I can hear you just fine. No need to scream my name out to the whole world._

I though, slightly amused. I quickly dropped out of the sky, furling my wings slowly, bit by bit, so that I could control my speed as the ground came up to meet me. I touched ground in front of Zero. He looked at me as stood up straight, and pulled my wings in.

"A full night and half a day has gone by, and I still can't believe you're an _angel. _I mean Christ, Yuki when I first saw you, I thought you were having a heart attack, but this is ten times weirder."

I stared at him confused. Cocking my head to the side, and raising an eyebrow, over my now sparkly amber eyes. I said;

"Don't tell me, that this was all you had me come down here for. I've been waiting since morning to get the hell out of that cage! C'mon Zero."

Zero smirked one of his rare smirks, and shook his head, his moon dust colored hair swaying back and forth.

"Funny, I thought you might want to know how I obtained info on what you are exactly."

"Oh yeah. That. So, how did you get the info Zero?"

"Headmaster Cross. Of course. What? Did you think I stayed up all night, looking in books, and documents?"

I gave him a level look.

"Yeah, I can actually see you doing that."

Zero just sighed, We had a few hours until the night class was supposed to get to their classes, and I knew just how I wanted to spend mine. Flying. High over the school, out of any living things sight. I wasn't sure about Zero, but knowing him he would probably go back to talk to the Headmaster. I smiled, and turned around.

"Well, if you need me, you know where I'll be."

I said happily, punched out my wings, flapped them once, twice, then ascended into the bright blue endless expanse of sky. I flew through the chilly air, glad to be free, and airborne, glad to be away from all the ground bound worries and fears, that haunted me. Glad to be alive. I didn't count on crashing in mid-air. I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy day-dreaming when suddenly…….Bam!

I shook my head, flapping my wings like crazy, fighting to stay in the air, and not go crashing into the ground. I looked up and I almost fell again. There in front of me, shaking his head as well, was a silver-winged, long black haired angel boy about my age. His loose, black short sleeved Iron Maiden t-shirt flapped gently in the breeze, the strings on his ripped jeans did the same. He looked up at me, and I almost fainted. His eyes were a deeply gorgeous purple. They shone with an inner light that was both intelligent and mysterious. He smiled, and his teeth shone perfectly in the light.

"Hi. Sorry to crash into you, my name's Lucas. And yours?"

He asked me holding out his hand. His voice was so soft, so smooth, like black velvet. I took his hand rather shyly. Smiling and blushing a bit I told him in a small voice;

"Yuki Cross. It's nice to meet you Mr. Lucas."

He laughed. Oh what a beautiful laugh! It rang out like silver wind chimes in a gentle breeze.

"You don't have to do any of that "Mr." stuff. I'm only fifteen, barely a Mr. Hardly even a sir. Just call me by my name. If that's okay with you Miss Cross."

He told me smiling, I smiled back, my heart was like hammering in my chest so hard, I thought it would burst right out of my ribs.

"Okay. You don't have to call me Miss Cross either. You can call me Yuki. Is that alright Lucas?"

"Perfectly fine. I like that a lot. Yuki. Yuki. That' quite a lovely name, who gave it to you?"

"My adopted father, Headmaster Cross."

"Adopted? So you're a foster child? I'm awful sorry about your parents. What's with his title? Is he famous?"

"Actually no. He runs a private school called Cross Academy. I appreciate your sympathy."

He smiled. "No prob, but uh, we'd better get on the ground, 'cause my wings are getting tired."

I nodded, and we floated gently to the ground together. As we landed on the ground, Lucas looked around.

"So is this Cross Academy? I've heard about this place. Talk about prestige."

I nodded, he didn't know how tough it could get though, especially with those dammed Day Class girls. That's when I realized it. Night had already fallen. Poor Zero had probably been left all alone. I groaned. I would never hear the end of this. But when I looked at Lucas's face, it didn't matter. He was beautiful. He was heavenly. He was an angel. He caught me looking at him, and cinched an arm around my waist, without thinking I leaned into him. We sat down on a nearby bench.

"You know, I thought I was the only one out there. Imagine my luck, flitting about in the air, not paying a bit of attention, when I suddenly crash into the most beautiful angel girl in the world."

I stared at him.

"You mean there's more than just us?"

"Yeah, a few guys and gals, I know a couple but they aren't as cute as you."

Now normally, if this was coming from any other guy, Day Class or Night Class, I would have leapt from the bench, asking what the hell they wanted, but Lucas was different. I felt I could trust him. I closed me eyes, only to open them again, when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Well, well, isn't this cute?"

My eyes snapped open, and I found my self looking at a ticked off Aido Hanabusa, with his arms folded across his chest, blue eyes glittering in a challenge


	6. Spilled Secret

"A-Aido? What are you doing here?"

I asked, utterly confused. Not to mention terrified. Did he see? Does he know? My mind chased itself in frantic circles while Aido, giving me one of his usual cocky grins came closer.

"Just taking a walk. Don't tell me that's against the rules too Yuki."

Aido purred. Placing his fingers underneath my chin.

"The question _should _be 'What are _you _doing here?' You should've been with Kiryu at the gate."

I was about to reply when Aido's hand was smacked away from my chin. I glanced up to Lucas, his purple eyes were spitting fire at Aido.

"Lay off her. She just got a little distracted is all."

Lucas snarled. Never taking his eyes off Aido's. Aido smiled, and pulled away. His face never lost that feral cat look.

"Alright, alright. And just who are you Mystery Guy?"

_Oh crap. Now he's gonna know for sure. It's a miracle that he didn't see before hand. _

I thought worriedly. I hoped that Lucas would come up with a sufficient enough liar to get Aido off our backs. Thankfully, he was.

"I'm a new student, I couldn't sleep so I was walking around trying to get a little fresh air when I noticed this young thing sitting on the bench. I asked her what she was doing, and we just got caught up in talking."

I silently let out the breath I'd been holding. Thank God Lucas was a good liar, otherwise we'd both be dead meat. Me for ditching my guardian duties, and keeping my "identity" of you want to call it that a secret, and Lucas for well, trespassing I think. Satisfied with that answer, Aido walked off, but five steps later, he turned around.

"Oh, by the way Yuki, You never did mention the wings."

I stared at him in shock, my mouth fell open a little bit. God damn it why in the hell did everyone have to keep finding out?! Lucas shot Aido a death glare.

"You better keep it a secret vampire."

"And what if I don't?"

Aido asked calmly, showing off his gleaming fangs.

"Who knows, I might tear you limb from limb and keep your teeth in a glass as a message to the others out there not to mess with me."

"Hmmm, that sounds like a good threat to me. Okay then, what's in it for me of I keep this secret of yours Yuki?"

"Um…………for you?"

He grinned.

"I'm kidding, but if Kaname finds out about this, you better head for the hills."

Aido told us over his shoulder before turning back in the direction of the Moon Dorm and walking on. Lucas sighed, and I looked around. No one yet. It's funny how with angel sense, normally you can tell when you're being watched or when someone's sneaking up in you. Bit if you're like Lucas and I, wrapped up in a conversation, things go a wall. The upside is a way better sense of smell and hearing, not to mention the sixth sense and awesome powers. We looked at each other, then started laughing.

"So, who's this Kiryu person?"

Lucas asked, clearly interested in everything.

"Zero Kiryu. He's my friend and a fellow guardian. He's easy to tell because of the silver hair."

Lucas nodded.

"And Kaname?"

Oh boy. Here it was. It was going to be a little bit easy, seeing as how somehow, Lucas had known Aido was a vampire, but I couldn't tell him about Kaname, without telling him part of my life story.

"Well, Kaname is a pure-blood. He's also president of the Night Class, and he saved me from a berserk vampire about ten years ago."

Lucas looked down at me and simply smiled.

"That's good of him."

I nodded absent mindedly, and we began to walk around the grounds, Lucas glancing at the buildings, and me staring at me feet blankly. I was torn out of my reveree however, when I was yanked sharply up into the air. I quickly snapped out my wings, looking around. I found myself looking into Lucas's handsome well drawn face. He flashed me a perfect smile, flapped his starlight wings, and we soared hand in hand off into the night. Sadly, fate has a way of cutting times like these short.

**Well? Was it good? Note, the next chapter will skip around on P.O.V.s and for all of you shonen jump lovers the next chapter has action! **


	7. First Battle

The night air was cool and refreshing. We sailed through the air, and the feeling of freedom welled up in me again. I'm not sure what it is about flying, but when you're up in the air, gliding on the winds gentle caresses, it's a bit hard to explain. The pale iridescent glow of the full moon, hit us like a lighthouse beam, making my wings stand out sharply and Lucas's glow brilliantly. Trees sighed and moaned in the soft breeze, their limbs waving to and fro. They seemed to be waving us onward. We landed on the moonlit ground, in a small clearing a few yards away from the school. Funny how when you're flying time seems to slow down, or not even exist at all.

Have you ever been out in the woods, and when you stop, you take in everything around you? Every tree, every sound every animal, every smell? If you haven't do that sometime, it's exhilarating. The clearing itself was about thirty yards across, surrounded by tall wooden pillar like oak trees that held up the sky. I inhaled deeply, I could smell everything, the wood, the wet grass, the animals in the nearby brush, everything. Suddenly my eyes widened as a new scent reached my nostrils, I turned back o Lucas and he nodded. He had caught the scent as well. Hunters. We backed up to the center of the clearing and each took a fighting stance, our eyes flicking to each and every tree, and the shadows that lay beyond. We didn't have long to wait, for soon a sweet, soft voice crept its way towards us.

"Aww, too bad. I was hoping for a chance to surprise you. Master was right. Angels _do _have amazing senses."

We both whipped around, and there leaning against a tall sturdy oak was a girl about the age of thirteen with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing all black; in her belt she carried a gun. Her smile was cold, and her brown eyes were no less evil.

"Tani."

Lucas hissed. His face contorted with rage. It took me a minute to remember. Tani and her older sister Taki (I know how original?) were two of the very best angel hunters around. Scanning the area I sighed inwardly. Looks like we would be dealing with the little one tonight. Tani stepped forward, the fallen leaves crunching beneath the unforgiving soles of her combat boots.

"I wonder if Master will pay me double if I bring back both of you. He only told me to bring back the girl, but you're a fine catch Lucas."

Tani smirked. Lucas snarled.

"Keep Yuki out of this."

"So, her name is Yuki?"

She looked at me.

"Why don't you come with me Yuki? It's much better than hanging around with this loser. You'll be looked after quite well, and Master is such a kind person. What'd ya say?"

Tani asked stretching out her hand. I shook my head.

"Somehow I doubt that. Besides, I'm not the type of person who takes requests from someone I just met thank you."

Tani's smile faltered.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you end up getting a whole blasted through those pretty wings of yours."

Quicker than any mortal eye could follow she grabbed her gun and fired, too bad for her I could track her movement. Snapping out my wings I soared into the air, then torpedoed straight for the young huntress. To my satisfaction, I was much too fast for her, and she was soon slammed into a tree. Lucas's laughter met my ears.

"Wow Tani. I didn't think you were such an amateur. Look at you, on the ground before you can inflict a single wound. If your sister were here, she would have us on the ground."

Tani's face became scarlet with fury. Then I realized it. It was a competition. Tani knew Taki could do better, but she was still determined to outdo her.

_Gotta hand it to her. This kids persistent._

I thought. Tani quickly leapt up.

"I'll make you eat those words, you feather-headed bird brain!"

She charged, at Lucas, firing continuous rapid shots. Lucas dodged them all and kicked her in the gut, once more she flew back, only this time into a thorn bush. She groaned in pain. I looked at Lucas, he nodded. I grimed. Looks like I was the lucky one who got to finish off the brat. I'm not complaining though. It's rarely ever that I get to fight like this. Cross Academy normally never has fights, and if there are fights, it's amongst the Night Class students and is resolved quickly. I leapt off the ground, climbed a good twenty feet into the air, pulled my wings in, and dive-bombed Tani. I was five seconds from impact when a dagger sliced its way up my arm. I yelped in pain. The dagger had burned the tender flesh of my arm, and the blood was sizzling, I fishtailed in mid air and when crashing into the ground. I looked up, only to see Taki. Her blond hair fell loosely over her shoulders and she was smiling coldly. I noticed her belt was full of daggers and blades. I was quickly hauled up by the arm. I stood staring face to face with Taki. That cold smile broadened.

"Well now, would ya look at this? Not everyday I bring one down so easily."

I growled at her. It was a deep threatening sound that vibrated in my chest. Taki let me go. I stumbled out of her grip. Lucas caught me. He glared at Taki. My arm was bleeding badly, and the blood smelled as if it had been boiled. The realization came to me in a split second. The weapon had been made if iron. Iron is an angel's natural weakness, just the smell makes us sick. Lucas stepped in front of me protectively, purple eyes smoldering.

"Just why the hell would you two come this far to track us down?"

Taki shrugged.

"It's master's decision not mine. He told us to and wouldn't give us a reason."

"Figures. All you need is money, there doesn't have to be a reason with you. Who's this Master person anyway?"

"The one who trained Tani and I. If it weren't for him, I would still be fighting you two."

She looked back at Tani, who was brushing off dirt, and loose thorns.

"It looks like my baby sis still has to go through some more training."

Tani glare at her sister fiercely. Taki ignored it.

"Now you can come with us, or perish quietly here."

Lucas snarled and I scowled.

"Not chance."

We snapped at the same time. Taki just shrugged, grabbed a long think blade and swung. Lucas quickly darted out of the way, I however received a minor nick. I hissed as the iron blade sliced open my skin. I thrust my hand out and connected with Taki's neck, slamming her into a nearby tree. I tightened my grip. _Wham! _I was knocked off balance, Tani had come rushing out of nowhere at me, and had slammed into my right side. I heard a bone-crunching thud as my foot met her ribs. The singsong sound of metal slicing the air caught my attention. Taki was trying to hit Lucas, but to no avail. I shoved Tani to the ground, stuffing her neck in between the heel and toe of my boot. She gasped for breath. Her eyes filled with fear.

_"Taki!"_

She screeched. Taki, seeing her sister was in trouble, threw an iron sharigan at me, then ran over to Tani, who was coughing. I bit back a scream as the blades ripped my skin, and burned the sensitive flesh beneath. I dropped to the ground, clutching my shrieking wound. Then, just as quickly as the battle had begun it was over. Lucas was panting, holding his shoulder, where Taki had managed to get him. Taki was holding her sister, who seemed, at the moment to be breathing steadily. She shot us both an icy glare.

"We'll finish this later."

And with that she was gone. Lucas turned to me.

"Yuki……are……you…..o..kay?"

He questioned between breaths. I tried to stand up and look at him, but my head was full of and angry gray fog. I stumbled, then fell over. I was dimly aware of Lucas shouting my name, then catching my before my bloody scarred body hit the ground. The smell of blood and iron seemed very far away, as the gray fog deepened, becoming black cold water, swallowing me up as I sank deeper into unconsciousness.


	8. Confrontations

Warning

Warning! This chapter will skip P. just a little. Sorry it took me so long to upload.

**Night Class P.O.V, night of the battle**

The moon hung low in the sky, like a big white orb suspended in the air by an invisible string. Aido was sitting in his dorm, staring out the big bay window, wondering what it would be like to fly off into the cool night air, like Yuki did. He sighed, unless he grew wings, he was forever ground bound. Aido took a deep breath, and leaned back in his chair. The room was a bit stuffy, walking up to the window; he rested his head against the cool glass for a moment, before opening it.

The night was still and calm, thankfully, no Day Class girls were out, so he was able to poke his head out the window. The echo of footsteps behind him made him jump and nearly fall out the window. Grabbing the window frame for support, Aido managed to drag himself up, and turn around to look at the person behind him. He almost fell out of the window again. Kaname. The president of the Moon Dorm, a pureblood, and overall lord of the vampires. Kaname smiled at Aido.

"Hello Aido. How has your night been going so far?"

Aido took a cautious step away from the window. He still wasn't too sure if the pureblood approved of him or not.

"G-Good, Kaname-sama. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. I just hoped you knew where Yuki might be. I didn't see her this evening."

Kaname's piercing gaze made Aido's mind freeze, but thankfully, only for a little bit.

"Yuki? Um….no, haven't seen her lately, but I'll let you know if I do."

The president nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer. He turned to leave, but instead stopped himself. Looking back over his shoulder, at the young aristocrat he asked;

"Did something happen to Yuki?"

_Crap._

Aido thought.

_What the hell am I supposed to say? Why yes President Kuran something happened. Our little Yuki here suddenly transformed into an angel, and is now being carried off into the sky by a mysterious young man, who so happens to be an angel as well._

Instead he simply shook his head, at that moment, a soft gentle breeze made it's way into the room. Kaname jerked upright, as did Aido. Aido looked out the window, and said the famous vampire cliché;

"I smell blood."

**Current Standpoint **

I awoke lying in a freshly made bed. My head and entire left side was hurting like absolute hell. Simply rolling over was enough to send white-hot waves of pain rocketing through my body. I noticed my arm had been tightly bandaged.

_Who did this? Why is this there? Did I get into a fight or something?_

I wondered. Try as I might, I just couldn't remember what happened last night. Then I heard _his _voice.

"Well, good to see your up. I thought you'd sleep the whole day away."

I turned my head, and saw Lucas walk into the room. His eyes were shining a calming purple light, and his smile radiated warmth. He sat down in a chair beside the bed. It took me a while to realize where I was. I was in some vacant dorm room. Getting up, ignoring the extreme head rush, I looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In a dorm room."

"I know that! I mean what dorm? Is it vacant? Occupied?"

Lucas looked thoughtful for a moment, head cocked to one side, eyes far away, remembering the battle with the hunters. Finally, he looked at me.

"This used to be a dorm at one point in time. So that answers your question."

I gave him a quizzical look, before cautiously getting up off the bed. My legs felt like jelly. Gripping the bedrail for support, I turned to Lucas

"What happened after I passed out?"

Lucas sighed.

Lucas's P.O.V from Last Night

"Yuki? Yuki!"

I shouted desperately, she had been wounded badly, and the blood that poured from her arm, was now all over my hand. She mumbled something unintelligible, but did not awaken.

_Great. I'm going to have to carry her. But the question is, can I really do it?"_

I wondered. My own body was beginning to weaken. Iron. An angel's greatest weakness. My mind was like a swarm of buzzing, angry bees whose hive had been disturbed, and were refusing to quiet down despite orders from the queen. Shakily, I rose to my feet, laying Yuki gently on the ground. The sound of a twig snapping caught my attention, I whipped around, and there, coming out of the woods were two vampires. One of them, a spiky haired blond I recognized from just a few minutes ago. Aido, at least that's what Yuki had called him, the other, a tall dark, brunette, I could not make out as familiar. Aido looked me, a bit surprised.

"You? What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm wounded, she's unconscious, and we're both losing blood faster Toni Iommi can play a guitar."

Aido frowned. He obviously had no idea who Black Sabbath was. The tall brunette stepped forward. He looked down at me. I immediately didn't like him; his dark mahogany eyes seemed to be searching through every fiber of my soul. He looked past me at Yuki, his face became a mask of concern, but when he flicked his gaze back to me, it became hard and cold.

"You let Yuki fall into this kind of danger?"

I narrowed my eyes, and spat back;

"Look dude, if I would've known there would've been hunters skulking around, I wouldn't have landed here. Do you think I have eyes in the back of my head or something? That I'm phsycic? Well think again pal!"

Behind him, I noticed Aido's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. He stepped forward, the fear evident in his eyes.

"K-Kaname-sama? You're not going to kill him here are you? With Yuki in such critical-"

"No. You're right Aido, we need to get Yuki back to the infirmary."

_So, his name's Kaname? Don't expect me to use that honorific."_

I thought angrily. Kaname walked past me, and lifted Yuki gingerly up off the ground. He turned back to me, his voice was calm but his eyes shot daggers in my direction.

"Since you're wounded as well, you had better come along with us."

I shrugged.

"Alright then. Just point the way, man."

Aido gulped as Kaname stiffened, but I ignored it, all I wanted to do was get back and sleep. Kaname, shook of my remark, and began walking in the direction of the school. Aido glanced at me, then making sure Kaname was out of earshot whispered to me

"You better be respectful towards Kaname-sama. He's a pureblood, and can rip you to shreds in an instant of you're not careful."

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'd like to see him try."

Aido stared at me again, before we continued walking on in silence Overhead, the night sky stretched endlessly on, stars staring down on us indifferently, not caring whether we lived or died. Just shining down on everything like they had done for the past hundreds of years.

Current Standpoint

Sitting back down on the bed I yawned.

"So that's what happened?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Well, after we got out of the woods, we took you to the infirmary, got ourselves stitched up, then I took you here, and slept on the floor."

I almost started laughing. I don't know what it was about the image of Lucas sleeping on the floor that made me want to laugh, but hey, my arm, and whole left side was a living, breathing mass of pain, I had a headache from hell so I was pretty much entitled to laugh like an idiot and at everything.

"What time is it?"

I asked. Lucas looked down at his watch. _Huh. _I thought. _I didn't know he had a Timex. _He looked up at me, a bit surprised.

"11:30."

I was a stunned myself. 11:30. That meant, well, since the Night Class usually exited their dorm by 8:00 at night, and we had probably spent half an hour outside. So…I had been asleep for…

"_Sixteen hours?!"_

I yelled.

_"I've been asleep foe Sixteen frickin' hours! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" _

I shrieked grabbing Lucas by the collar. He gave me a calm look and replied coolly;

"Well, you were sleeping so peacefully, and you had lost a good deal of blood."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So now what?"

I asked, letting go of Lucas's shirt. He shrugged.

"Maybe you should get something to eat."

I nodded. Lucas pulled me gently out of the room.

"C'mon, I know a great sushi bar in town, my treat."

Smiling, I followed Lucas out of the dorm room, but halfway down the hall I stopped. Lucas looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to change out of these clothes."

I told him, the clothes that I was wearing right now were stained with dried blood. Lucas laughed. I liked that sound. It reminded me of the ringing of great silver bells. We walked back to my room. In less than a minute, I walked out of my closet in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a skull on it. There were words printed on the bottom of it. I don't know exactly how to pronounce it, but I know it translates into "Not all of me shall die." It's in Latin.

"Cool shirt."

Lucas commented.

"Thanks."

I told him.

"Normally the Headmaster would have fit if he saw me wearing clothes like this. He doesn't like it when I wear things like this."

Lucas smiled and pulled me into a kiss. The second his lips touched mine, everything around me melted. There was no Cross Academy, no dorm room, no world. Just this moment right here, right now, with Lucas holding me close to him, and kissing me passionately. Finally he pulled away from me and took a breath. My face was a raging inferno. I must have been glowing a bright candy red.

"Maybe he doesn't but I do."

Lucas smiled once more, and pulled me out into the bright October sun.

Tani and Taki's P.O.V

The air outside was crisp and chilly, but inside the living room of the estate, it was warm. A fire glowed in the heart, but instead of comforting her, it filled her with terror. She wanted to get out of here. Tani peered over at her sister, who sat in a big plush red armchair. Taki looked bored. She was obviously oblivious to the strange shadows the fire sent spinning about the room. A leering face full of sharp teeth, an eye peering deep into the very depths of Tani's soul, a clawed hand, trying to escape it's prison of a wall so it could swallow her up. Tani looked over at her sister again.

"Taki."

She hissed. Taki looked over at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't like it here."

"So? We have to wait until he comes."

"Can't we just leave already? This place gives me the creeps."

"Everything gives you the creeps! You better do something about that imagination of yours, or you'll be no good as a hunter."

Tani sighed and sank back into the couch she was sitting on. Taki rolled her eyes, and pulled out a nail file. Just then the door burst open with a mighty bang. Both girls looked up to see a dark haired man, who looked to be about in his thirties stride into the room. He smiled at the two sisters.

"Well hello there girls. I didn't expect you to be early."

Taki smiled.

"We didn't expect you to be late."

"I apologize my dear, I was out taking care of some _business _if you will."

_Yeah right. _Tani thought. _I know what your so-called business is. What have you killed this time? _The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't dare voice them. The man turned to her.

"Good day to you Miss Tani. I must say, you're awfully quiet."

Tani nodded. She had nothing to say, and she planned to keep it that way. The man sat down on another couch across from them. He folded his hands in his lap.

"So, have you successfully made a capture on that angel yet?"

Taki shook her head.

"No Master, she was stronger than we thought. There was another one with her as well, a male, but he wasn't a pureblooded specimen."

The man Taki had referred to as Master was silent for a time, his eyes far away and glazed over. That was the thing that scared Tani the most. You never knew if the man was going to praise you, or come unglued at you. And Tani definitely wasn't sure this time. They had given him good information, but let their target slip away. How would he react? Luckily, he simply leaned back and smiled.

"So. She got away? That's to be expected. Pureblood species are very strong and you're only human. It would've been unfair even if had been two on one."

Taki nodded satisfied with this, but her sister could see right through everything. She knew what he had meant, and it was very different from what he just said. _I expected better from you, both of you. Don't screw up, or you won't live to see the sun come up_

Was what he had meant. Tani wasn't sure how much more of this she could bare. If only her sister knew what she knew! Than they wouldn't have to do this! Taki was a hunter too, so why didn't she feel it? The wrongness of this place, and more importantly, the evil of the thing that sat in front of them claiming to be a man! Their Master stood up, and Tani almost bolted for the door right there. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"I understand that you could not capture our girl right away, but she should be weakened now."

"Should we act now Master?"

Asked Taki. That was the thing Tani hated about her sister. How she was always ready to follow him. Even if it meant to their death! He shook his head.

"Not now Taki. Soon though. Very soon. On the night of the crescent moon, that is when you will capture her."

"What?! That's nearly a whole month!"

Taki shouted, outraged.

"I have given you this time, so that you will acquire more training. Now, off you go, I'm a very busy man, and I can't have two young girls poking around my office."

He said cheerily, as he pushed Tani and Taki out the door.

"Bye bye now."

_Bang! _The sound of the door slamming resonated through the woods like a thunderclap. The sisters began walking. About halfway out of the woods, Taki grabbed her younger sister's arm and twisted it painfully.

"Hey! That _hurts!"_

Tani yelped. Taki let go of her arm. Tani began rubbing it solemnly. She glared at her sister.

"It damn well better hurt you brat. Because of you, the hunt just got put back. I you wouldn't have allowed yourself to be choked by that angel girl, we could've handed both of them over to Master by now. You better make it up to me big time sis!."

"B-but Taki! She's a pureblood, and she's way stronger than-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm tired of you lame excuses! Now if you want to be a weakling your whole life, then just run home to mom and dad, if you don't then follow me. We've got some serious training to do. Well? Which is it?"

"Taki! You don't understand! Master's evil, don't you see-"

"You want to be weak is that what your saying?"

Tani sighed. There was just no arguing with an angry Taki, even if you knew you were right. With downcast eyes, and a face of stone she muttered

"No."

Taki huffed.

"Good. Then follow me."

Taki growled as she led her sister into a clearing. Tani couldn't help but wonder when her sister would ever wake up and realize that fact that they were carrying out the commands of a monster.

**Once again, I apologize for the long uploading time, I got writer's block for a little bit. R&R plz!**


	9. First Kill

"Yuki? Are you in there? Earth to Yuki!"

"Huh?"

I turned to looked at Yori, who had been impatiently waving a hand in front of my face for the past five minutes. Yori sighed, and leaned back against the bench. The classroom was insanely quiet. I could hear everything, the whisper of the kids across the room, the creaking of the benches as the students settled against them, and Gouda-sensei's breathing, as he looked over previous work.

"Yeah, what is it Yori?"

Yori shook her head.

"You've been so out of it lately. When you're not sleeping in class, you're staring out the window with a really dreamy expression on your face."

Yori leaned towards me, her face bare centimeters from mine,

"So…who is he?"

I scooted away from her in shock. Damn it! If people weren't finding out _what _I was, they knew that I was seeing someone outside of school. For that matter who else knew? Aido did, Kaname did, apparently Yori did now, what about Zero, or the Headmaster?

Sighing, I pushed my books aside, no way would I be able to get out of this one.

"He's…just…. well you know, a normal guy. Nothing that would make him any different."

Except the wings. Not to mention those purple eyes. Can someone's eyes really be that deep of a purple? I wondered. Yori didn't look like she had bought what I had just said.

"C'mon Yuki. What's he like? Is he calm and quiet? Wild and reckless? What music does he like? Where's he from? What does he look like?"

"His name's Lucas. He has long black hair, about down to lower part of his back. As far as wild and reckless go, I'd say he's a little bit of that. I mean he's been in a few brawls here and there, but nothing too serious. I don't really know where he's from or his preferences. We haven't known each other that long."

I watched as my friend's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"He's been in fights? Does your father know about this?"

"Nope. And you know what? That's half the fun."

Yori shook her head.

"You're going out with some bad boy, and your father doesn't know? Honestly Yuki, you might want to rethink this."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

* * * * *

"Jesus, get the hell back! Hey no pushing! You over there, give me the camera! I just said no pushing damn it!"

I shouted. Once again, the Day Class girls were being overly rowdy, and causing a lot of commotion. I glanced behind me to see how Zero was holding up. As usual, they kept away from him like he had some sort of disease; they weren't trying to pull anything. Lucky. I thought. Why is he always the one who can make them do whatever he says? My thoughts however were cut short, when a certain blond someone who shall remain nameless, yanked me into the school building. I struggled out of my captor's grip, but it was no good.

"You should try being more assertive Yuki-chan. But I guess I should thank you, after all, you keep those girls at bay for us."

"Aido! Let me go! I need to get back! Before-"

"Before a certain someone gets here?"

"What?! No! I need to get before-"

The doors came open with a might thud. I turned to look at an annoyed Zero. He shot Aido a fiery glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from doing that vampire."

"Oh c'mon, the poor girl needs a break is all."

Rolling my eyes I shoved my way past both aristocrat, and former human.

"Look, you two can argue all you want, but I'm going out on patrol. See ya!"

I yelled back at them as I sprinted off into the fading glow of the setting sun. The bright red streaks clung to the campus, and set the trees ablaze with their beautiful color. I came to an abrupt stop at the gates. A sudden pang of longing filled my heart. I wanted to go beyond the locked gates. I wanted to open my cage and run out into the bright light that was always kept so far away from me. Covered in the shroud of darkness that hung over this academy. Night was beginning to fall, and the last dying rays of glory fell beneath the horizon, where they would rise yet again, come morning. I made a quick scan of the surrounding area. Nobody. Good. Without a single thought I leaped up, and cleared the gates in a single bound. The whole forest came crashing down on me. Every sight, every smell, every feel. I took it all in. A nearby river was bathed silver in the moon's glow. The entire forest was lit with the moon's pale iridescence . These are the colors of the night. Black, silver, bone white, mixed with red of blood. This is the world's true self. The only time when it is able to drop its cloak of peace and serenity and show it's true face. I thought was I gazed with wonder at the scene of beauty around me. I whipped around, darting my eyes left to right. Strange. I could've sworn I detected the presence of a vampire. I thought on confusion. Maybe I had been imagining things? Not likely. In fact it was damn near impossible. Boldly brandishing my Artemis Rod, I shouted out angrily;

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

My command was met by an eerie voice that trembled on the edge of insanity.

"You smell…so nice."

A Level E came charging out of the bushes. I heard a dull crack as the side of its face met my Artemis Rod. It yowled in pain as it went flying back. The thing sprung to its feet in a second with a cat like agility.

"Let…me…eat you up!"

Anger filled me. Hot blinding anger that pulsated through every nook and cranny of my mind. Twice a Level E had attacked me. No way in hell was this going to be the third time. I began to see red. Throwing my Artemis Rod to the side, I took a fighting stance as the Level E leapt at me once more. I could feel my nails becoming long claws. The Level E came within inches of my face. Faster than lightning I struck, my sharp claws raking down the front of the vile creature, turning it into four separate slices of former human flesh. I looked down at the place where the corpse had fallen. Now only dust remained, a fine silky white powder, that the sun would find and vaporize. I sighed. If I stay out here any longer, Zero will wonder where I've gone. I thought sadly. I looked down; a sudden sticky feeling on my right hand had aroused my attention. My whole hand, up to the first knuckle was covered in blood. Before I even knew what I was doing, I put the blood- stained hand up to my mouth and licked off some of the blood. I horrible bitter taste filled my mouth, along with a flat, ashen taste that made me want to puke. Ugh. This is what the blood of a Level E tastes like? No wonder other vampires look down on them. They taste absolutely disgusting! I thought as a wave of revulsion crept down my spine with an eager slowness, making me shudder.

I found a nearby stream where I could wash off the blood. I watched as the last of the red tendrils had drained off my hand, and down river to who knows where. As I lifted off into the sky I hoped with all my heart, that no one had smelled the blood. Nor would Zero smell it on me.

* * * * *

**Toga Yagari's P.O.V**

I walked endlessly on. Reports of an escaped Level E had gotten out, and the council had contacted me immediately, I suppose those old bats thought it was a reason to be frightened, but I though it was my duty, and besides it was a little bit fun killing those blood suckers, and getting a little of my stress out. I also got a bit of cash for my troubles, so everything worked out. I had been told that the vampire had broken free from an aristocrat, and had been heading a few miles northeast on foot. Right in the direction of that old retired twit's pacifist school. I hoped with all my heart, as I neared the sight, that the Level E mentioned was not Zero. I skirted the path, taking a long winding walk through the forest. I glanced down, to find broken growth and trampled grass. No two ways about it. That filthy thing had definitely come this way. The sound of running water found its way into my eardrums. It was strangely eerie. I gave it a sidelong look.

Huh that's odd. I thought. Parts of the water were a dark purple color. Quietly, so as not to disturb my prey if it was still lurking somewhere in this general area, I crept towards the river. What I saw unnerved me. Dark streams of blood had floated downstream, and it looked like there was more on its way. I glided on cat's feet as I went up the embankment. It's probably taken one of the students hostage. How's this for you pacifism Cross? I thought. This whole thing carried a tinge of irony. Another sound reached my ears, the sound of splashing. Concealing myself behind a thorn bush, I watched the river's edge. I could not believe my eyes. There was Yuki, the adopted daughter of that old man, squatting by the water, rinsing large quantities of blood from her hands. Quietly, turning around I saw what had been the means for such a thing. There lay a fine silvery dust, which had previously been a Level E. I frowned. How had she killed it? That flimsy rod she carried around wouldn't even cut butter, much less a body. A sudden flurry of motion caught my attention. I stared, transfixed as she unfurled delicate, yet beautiful black feathered wings. She scanned the area around her, and with a couple flaps of her wings, had soared off into the air. Hm. Looks like I'll have something new to report.


	10. Bloddy meetings, and deadly promises

"Lucas!"

I shouted. Raising one arm over my head in an excited wave, as I ran toward him. Lucas flared his wings as his toes came into contact with the ground, the moonlight behind him framed his wings, turning them a silvery fire of liquid feathers. His purple eyes shone like two dark amethysts, his smile brightened the stars. He landed gracefully on the ground, and I wrapped my arms around him in a loving embrace. He stroked my hair tenderly.

"Hey, how's everything been?"

Smiling at the voice that flowed from vibrant lips like a river of ecstasy, I told him that things had been going great. Nothing unusual, and _definitely _no signs of those huntresses. Lucas cupped my face in his velveteen hand, his face had gone from beautiful to radiant.

"Good."

He whispered, leaning his face closer to mine. His eyelids had dropped a little, and I could feel a slow blush creeping its way up my cheeks, making them glow like a neon street sign. Lucas pressed his lips to mine, gently at first, then forcefully. With that same amount of force, I kissed him back, he opened his mouth sliding his wet, warm tongue in and out of my mouth. I felt the light touch of his left hand positioning itself on my right breast. I moaned, deepening the kiss, and moved my hand to his crotch, and began tracing swirling patterns over the denim that hid the key to my darkest desires.

"Yuki! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Our eyes snapped open at about the same time, Lucas removed his hand from my chest, and I took a step back rather guiltily, so now we both turned to face a rather furious version of my adopted father. Headmaster Cross's face wore a benign expression as he stepped calmly forward, each footfall, echoing with a brisk clip, clipping noise. What came next was something completely unexpected from someone as seemingly harmless as my father. When he had stopped directly in front of us, he grabbed Lucas by the collar and hauled him up high over both out heads. The headmaster's eyes glittered like earthen daggers in the cold, blinding light of winter. His teeth were bared in either the snarl of a wild dog, or the grin of a madman. I couldn't tell which, all I knew was that it frightened me.

"Well? You mind telling me what the fuck you were doing to my daughter? Why in the unholy hell she would _ever _lip lock with scum like you?"

Lucas remained silent, purple eyes simmering with a hatred equal to that of my father's. I stood there right next to him, rooted to the ground, still in shock after the macabre outburst of anger from my father. I heard my father's teeth grind together and winced at the sound.

"Answer me damn you!"

He shook Lucas hard, I cried out. I think I heard the sound of teeth clacking together. Broken from my trance, I raced to my father, trying in vain to pry his hand from Lucas's shirt. Lucas had his head down, ebony hair in his face, it looked as id all the darkness, and shadows had materialized, and placed themselves on top of this gorgeous boy's head. Slowly he lifted his head, I gulped at what I saw, the Headmaster remained unfazed. A smile of bitter cold sat upon my lover's lips, and his _eyes!_ His pupils, which before had been so round and full of love, had been narrowed to cat like slits, and the iris was the same color of a blood crazed vampire.

"Heh. So old man, is this how you want to play? Well then, by all means, let's get started."

"NO!"

With a tremendous effort, I shoved my father away from Lucas, causing him to lose his grip and stumble backward, Lucas landed on the ground with a not so graceful thump. Now that my little chore had been taken care of, I wasn't sure who to go to. Lucas, who might have been suffering from a mild jaw fracture from the force of my adopted father shaking him, or my father because the look on Lucas's face had terrified me. Lucas got up and began brushing himself off, his hair was back to hanging in his face again, so I couldn't see his eyes, and dear god, I didn't want to. Meanwhile, the Headmaster had regained his composure, and I could see that he was going for a verbal attack next. Thinking fast, I got in between the two, punching my wings out for extra distance.

"Please, both of you, stop it. Just stop. Father, you don't even know who this guy is. No need to get so protective. And Lucas! I have no idea what the hell that was, but seriously, don't do it again, you scared the bloody fuck out of me!"

Lucas lifted his head, whatever it was had left him, and he was back to his old self. Father however, would not budge from the issue. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me that level look of a parent which I hate.

"Yuki, I want what's best for you, so why would I catch you doing this?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Um…maybe because she wants to?"

"I didn't ask you whelp."

"Alright, alright. Just play it cool. Cool as a fool dad."

"What the hell did you say?"

"You need a hearing aid old man?"

Before I could even think, I had both my hands wrapped around each of their throats. I could feel an animalistic nature welling up within me, and I was dimly aware of the sprouting of saber teeth.

"Knock it off both of you! I'm fucking serious!"

Lucas's eye grew to the size of dinner plates. I felt a twinge of guilt in scaring him so badly, but damn it! He'd scared me too! I glanced at the Headmaster. He said nothing but I picked up on a thought. It was clear, like a mountain stream, almost as if he'd directed it at me.

_Angels are highly dangerous of angered. When pushed beyond breaking point, they each go into a demonic like state. Not pretty._

Growling, I narrowed my eyes.

"You trying to say something?"

The Headmaster looked completely calm. He just stared at me evenly, not a single hint of any emotion in his eyes. Surprising for one who had been ready to kill a few moments ago.

"Let us go Yuki. No more fighting. I promise."

Using all of my willpower, I unclenched my hands, and dropped both of them to the ground. I wiped the back of a hand across my forehead as I felt my claws and teeth recede. Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at both adopted father, and boyfriend.

"Alright. No more fighting, either of you. Seriously."

Father sighed, and Lucas nodded, I wasn't too sure, but I think he was sizing the Headmaster up, almost mentally checking if he could beat him in a fight. The Headmaster turned and began walking away at the same brisk pace that he approached us, when he stopped about halfway back on his original track. He turned to look back at the both of us, eyes now once again transformed into cold, maniacal stoned that could never belong to my father.

"Remember this kid. If I ever catch you getting fresh with Yuki, your death will not come quick."

Lucas simply grinned, and took a nonchalant stance.

"Sound awesome. Look me up any time."

The Headmaster's brows knitted together in rage, but he resumed his walk. When he was out of earshot, I rounded on Lucas.

"You didn't have to egg him on like that!"

"Hey! He was the one who had me by the collar!

"That doesn't make a damn bit of difference! You don't have to have a come back for every single-"

I stopped dead. The air around us had grown leaden. Filled with a foreboding presence that made my blood run cold. Glancing around, I could feel my heartbeat pounding on my ribs.

"Yuki?"

Lucas asked me, cocking his head to one side. Strangely, he was completely unaware of the unseen evil lurking nearby. I wasted no time finding the source of the dark malicious aura, and pointing it out.

"There, beyond the gates. About twenty yards. C'mon!"

I yanked Lucas up into the air with me, and we half soared half ran toward my destination point. I drug Lucas behind a nearby tree, and settled myself to watch the horror unfold in front of me. Meanwhile, Lucas was trying to free himself from my grip, and demanding in a harsh whisper what in all the eight hells was going on.

"Shush! Look over their! Right by that withered oak!"

Lucas's eyes followed my finger, and halted on the spot. In front of the tree lay a dark haired girl in a Night Class uniform, she was unconscious, and scarcely breathing. Holding her, was a black tube-like humanoid thing, that had its probe like fingers buried in her neck. I could see the red tendrils of blood glistening as they traveled up the creature's arm, and disappear further into its body.

"_Yes."_

It whispered in a voice that trembled on the edge of insanity, a voice that which I was unable to comprehend as anything that god or the devil himself would have been able to create.

"_Give me your blood. I need your power, your life. I need it all!"_

"Enough!"

I shouted. I had leapt out from behind the tree, and now stood in front of the alien specimen, clenching my fists so tight, the knuckles had turned white. The creature looked up, or at least I think it did. It's hard to tell when it had no face at all, just black.

_You are?"_

Taking a step forward was difficult, the thing reeked of tombs, and something older, but I'm not sure exactly what. Lucas had come out from hiding as well, only he was keeping a respectful distance away.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Just let the vampire go, there's tons of other common vampires for you to choose from."

Then it laughed. It was the most unbearable sound I've ever heard. How I kept my sanity, I don't know. The laugh sounded like the cawing of thousands of whippoorwills, mixed with freakish inhuman babblings of things only our nightmares dream about.

"_Let her go? And why should I? Wait!"_

Faster than even my eye could follow, it dropped the Night Class student, and stood directly in front of me. Placing a cold fibrous hand on my neck, it whispered;

"_I long for the time of the new moon angel. Then I will have what I desire."_

With that, it dissolved into the night, once again screeching that maddening laugh. Standing there, aware of only my breathing, and the last few moments, I let those words play over in my mind.

"_I long for the time of the new moon angel. Then I will have what I desire."_


	11. Switching Sides

"I long for the time of the new moon angel. Then I will have what I desire."

Those words, poisonous and promising had frozen me on an otherwise warm night. Chill after chill raced down my spine at the realization of the threat those words carried. How would I beat such an atrocity when even an aristocrat was no match for it?

"Hey, Yuki, this girl's still alive. Don't you think we should be taking her back to the school?"

Lucas's serene, silver voice gently tugged my back into reality. Away from the horrors of moments past. I turned back to look at him, inspecting the young vampire for any other wounds or signs of a scuffle. Strange, although she had clearly been taken out here, there were no signs that a fight had ensued. There were no scratch marks on her body, no shuffled underbrush, everything looked perfect. Eerily perfect. Lucas looked up at me, I could see the gears turning behind the stained glass of his eyes.

"Maybe she was lured out here? I'm not exactly sure what that thing was just now, but when I saw that girl, it looked like she had been lulled into adeep sleep."

I nodded. That was exactly what it looked like. Lucas stood up, he still wore that thoughtful expression.

"But if that's the case, why was it sucking her blood? Couldn't it have just killed her?"

"It wanted her power."

He turned to me, I think he was more shocked by the emptiness in my voice, than what I had just said. Quickly, he marched over to me, and firmly clapped my his hand on my shoulders.

"What do you mean by that? Are you going into some kind of trance?"

Shrugging his hands off, I went over the Night Class student, and checked her for a pulse. A rhythmic

th-thump met my fingers. Yep still alive, everything was good.. I turned back to Lucas.

"Didn't you hear it? It said 'I need your blood, your life, your power. I need it all!' Don't you see? Blood equals life and power. Level D vampires, or former humans can suck the blood of a pureblood vampire to preserve their human nature and keep from falling to their end. That..that thing was trying to steal her powers to become stronger."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't-"

"Yuki!"

We both turned to see two frantic figures running in our direction, one in a Day Class uniform, the other clad in the white common of the Night Class. Anyone want to guess who? The prize goes to contestant number one! Zero and Kaname, you are correct! The two of us stood there, by the body of the still unconscious girl, and waited for them to catch up. Thanks to their inhuman speed, it didn't take long.

"Yuki, what the hell's going on here? First you ditch your duties, then you get into some sort of fight, and now _this?!_ What do you think you're doing?"

"This is no time for explanations Zero. Here."

I told him, handing him the passed out vampire.

"Take her to the infirmary, and be snappy! She's not bleeding anymore, but we don't know exactly what that thing did to her. Go!"

Zero and Kaname stood together a moment longer, glancing at me, then back at Lucas. It was Kaname who broke the silence.

"What thing are you talking about? And furthermore, what are you doing wandering outside the gates with _him?" _

I sighed. Great, they just had to involve Lucas in this every chance they got didn't they? Before I could say anything, Lucas got in front of me, and glared at Kaname.

"Like it's any of _your _business who she's with blood sucker. Seriously, she's not your dog. It's time to take of the collar, and let her run free."

Slowly, I watched Kaname's eyes go from dark pools of brown to clashing red daggers. He bared his fangs in a snarl. Zero meanwhile, looked pleased that someone other than him harbored such a hatred for Kaname Kuran.

"What was that you little punk?""

"You wanna take me on?"

Rolling my eyes, I shouldered my self in between the two boys. Zero, I noticed looked highly amused, while Kaname and Lucas still hurled eye daggers in each others' direction. I took a small step back, giving all three a stern look.

"Seriously. Our first priority should be this girl here, not where I'm going and who I'm with. Now c'mon people!"

The two boys faced off for a moment longer, then Kaname turned around and took the student from Zero.

"I'll take her back to the school. Yuki, Zero, Lucas, you should head back too."

And just like that, he was gone. I'm not sure if it was inhuman speed again, or he was that pissed, but I find it better not to dwell. Without missing a beat I turned back to face the angel and the former human.

"Okay, since that student's being taken care of, we can search the area for that thing. Even though it disappeared, it couldn't have gotten far. The hairs on the back of my neck are still standing up so it must be close by."

"Yeah, and my nose is still burning from its' stench."

Lucas replied, rubbing his evidently sore nose. We trekked for what seemed like an eternity, when we turned up at our initial starting point we were as expected ready to give up when a sudden noise in the brush caught our attention. All three of us spun around to find a terrified looking Tani. Her eyes danced with the fear of a madman. The skin of her face was as white as that of a porcelain doll. Each breath was torn and ragged. On her arms there were hideous scratches. These were not your average scratches received by a tree branch, oh no. They covered her arms clear from her wrists all the way up to her neck. The wounds ran deep, and they looked alive. They pulsed and throbbed with the red of her blood that was now just starting to clot.

"Tani! What is it?! What happened?!"

Asked a frantic Zero. He clapped his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. Tani didn't respond. She didn't even show any signs of knowing that we were even there. Lucas and I came up behind him. Lucas stood beside Zero, and took a good long look at Tani.

"It's shell shock. This kid's got it pretty bad. I'm amazed at the fact she can even move. The thing is what did this to her?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're bothering to ask? Look at her, it's obvious."

Lucas nodded. Gently, so as not to frighten the poor kid any further, I took her hand and started leading her back in the direction of the school. As the four of us reached the living quarters which was shared by Zero, the Headmaster, and yours truly. Before we entered, I took a quick peek in the windows, and around the immediate vicinity. Good, the chicken had flown the coop. Waving to the boys, I quickly ushered everyone in. While I sat Tani down in a chair, Zero left to go make up some tea. Lucas and I took a seat on the couch across from her. A little bit later, Zero came back carrying four cups of tea. After giving them to us, he sat down in another chair. I heaved a sigh.

"I don't get it. She's out of the woods, and into a safe environment, so why's she still so out of it?"

Nobody had an answer. Leaning forward, I took a good, long look into her eyes. Nothing had changed. Her pupils were still grotesquely enlarged, and her irises still sparkled with that lunatic light. And yet…

"I wonder…"

Lucas looked at me.

"You wonder what?"

If I heard him, I gave no sign. Placing my hand on Tani's ice cold cheek, I closed my eyes, and began my search.

* * * * *

A vast darkness enveloped me. The first thing I was aware of was the feeling of nothingness., of being robbed of all my senses. Then another horrifying realization came to me. I couldn't move. _No! No! I've got to find Tani! what's going on?! Why can't I move?! I've got to! I've just got to! _Trying to fight the uprising panic was like trying to get off flypaper. The more I struggled, the more it hung on. No! I wouldn't do this. No matter what I would find Tani, and bring her back from this dark abyss. _No matter what I will move from this place!_ Suddenly, I was hurled across the plain of darkness. When I was able to come to a stop, it hit me. In order to get around I had to will myself to move. It would be easy no doubt, but the problem was _where _to will myself. If I got lost, then I would be stuck here forever, and that did not appeal to me in the slightest. Thankfully, I could see, when I held my hand up to my face I saw why.I was _glowing. _My body gave off a strange, yet comforting sort of phosphorescent light. _Okay, but there's just one problem, Tani's wearing black, and chances are, since she's human, and letting her fear control her, she's probably not glowing. So how do I find her? _The answer came to me in an instant. _Light. I need…Light!_

_Flash!_For a moment I was stunned by the brilliance. Shadows, that had a minute ago dominated everything were destroyed by the white magnificence. And there, only a few yards away, lay a crumpled, shaking, but very much alive Tani.

"Tani! Tani! C'mon we've got to get you out of here!"

I shouted as I ran towards her. Her eyes snapped open, clear and life-like. She cringed a little bit when she saw me running at her.

"You…what.."

Her confusion at me turned to over all befuddlement as she took stock in the area around her.

"Where am I?"

Taking her hand, I urgently tugged her back in the direction I came.

"There's no need for that now! C'mon we have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"My light spell is only temporary! See? Over there look!"

She looked in the direction of my outstretched hand and froze. Beyond us I'd say about fifty yards, the shadows were beginning to gather, coming to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Tani wasted no time running. As we ran back to the initiation point Tani turned to me.

"Just where exactly are we going?"

"Over there! See that blue light? That's our key out! Hurry! If this place gets dark again, I don't think we'll be getting out any time soon!"

In about two minutes time, we reached our destination, but just as we were about to break through Tani stopped.

"Wait. Why should I trust you?"

"Because you can. Now hurry! Besides, I don't think you _want _to be trapped here any longer am I right?"

Tani looked back over her shoulders at the slowly advancing darkness, then up at the shrinking passage home. Her shoulders sagged.

"Alright. No tricks?"

"None."

I took her hand, and shoved us through the gap.

* * * * *

We came awake at about the same time. As we sat there gasping for breath, Lucas and Zero exchanged glances. Tani's eyes passed over all of us, then riveted on Zero.

"Z-Zero? Is that you?"

Zero smiled.

"Knew you'd recognize me."

Lucas sat back, and wrapped an arm around me.

"So you two _do know each other."_

Tani nodded.

"Before he moved, we were in the same class together at grade school. I was smart for my age and was excelled up into Zero's class. But after you moved I never could get in touch with you."

Lucas and I looked at each other. I nodded.

"Oh my god! That was blood on his hands I knew it! B-but when I tried to confront him…he...he…" 

"Tani, if you could tell us anything of what you experienced out in the woods about…oh one hour ago, that would help us a lot."

Tani sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would it affect you any?"

This time it was Lucas who spoke up.

"Because we believe whatever attacked you was the same thing that went after a student here."

Tani's eyes grew large. She began to put his hand on hers.

"Easy. Just tell us what went on."

Taking a deep breath, Tani began telling us everything she knew.

"Well, the thing that attacked me, also masquerades as a human. I don' know his name, other than the fact that he's an accomplished hunter of both vampire and angel species. By day, he's a scientist, he also studies the occult, and dabbles in inhuman experiments. I'm not exactly sure what these experiments are, but they're terrifying. I have reason to believe that he ingests the blood of his victims in order to gain their power. I know he was banned from the Hunter's Society because I did some digging in some old files I found. Apparently, the Society found out about his macabre taste for the blood of those he killed, and fired him. I guess it wasn't long after that when he started taking me and my sister in. At that time, mom was in the hospital because a coma, and dad was doing business as usual, traveling the world making all these business transactions and whatnot. The way I found out about what he is apparently still doing was about, a year ago when I arrived early at his house, because my sister couldn't be there, and I happened to peek in the study, and he…was transformed into some kind of shadowy tube-like thing…that sucked the blood from his victim. I didn't get a chance to see if it was vampire or angel, and I didn't want to. I beat it out of there, and every day I pray that he didn't see me. Tonight was just a case of wrong place at the wrong time. He was luring out more vampires, when I caught him. He wasn't happy."

Lucas whistled, I sat stone still, that poor, poor kid! For over a year, she'd suffered silently at the hands of a monster! Zero cocked his head to one side.

"What I don't understand, Tani is why you don't do something. Maybe tell your sister?"

Tani laughed. It was a cruel laugh of one who has been cheated of all happiness and hope.

"Hah! You think I haven't tried? Taki is a blind fool, who accepts his 'kind' praises, and payment as a 'gift' That's bull. She can't even see what's right in front of her. All she cares about is pleasing the master."

Tani looked at Lucas and I.

"Either way, it's dangerous for the both of you. Lucas I'm not sure about you, but Yuki, you're not safe! He knows you're a pureblood! If you stay here any longer you'll be dead!"

I smirked.

"Fat chance. I go to a school that's inhabited by a separate class for vampires. You think a little soul sucker like that scares me? Don't worry kid. I'll make sure that bastard never endangers any one ever again."

Lucas and Zero nodded. Tani still looked confused.

"If that's true, then you and Lucas could probably take him on, but what about the other vampires here?"

"There's a pureblood vampire here as well. So no matter what, we'll be ready to fight this thing."

Tani nodded. She was beginning to relax. Outside the sun had begun to rise. A bright orange eye that watched us as we went about the daily routine of our lives, traversing the sky, as the Earth spun endlessly around it. We had our information, but there was still one question unanswered: If we won, would we still be standing?


	12. Dark Heart, Light Heart

_**Hello people! This chapter will skip around on P.O.V.'s! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, the biggest thanks go out to thee-dark-enchantress, rin03 for giving me an idea (I put a little spin on it ^_^), and the rest of you for giving me the inspiration! Now, onto the story!**_

_**Kaname's P.O.V. back at the Academy last night**_

_Yuki. _The name echoed through my head, sending out little waves in all directions, like a pond when a single drop of water falls onto its smooth, glassy surface. I was inside the infirmary now, the girl stretched out on the bed in front of me was Tsume Yamaha. An incoming freshman, who had transferred here a few weeks ago. She sighed, and rolled over but thankfully did not awaken. _Yuki. What have you done? Don't you know you're all I've got? _Tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of her leaving me. It was for the best, I knew. Her ivory white hands, her pale slender fingers. Every time they touched me, they became blacker and blacker. Poisoned by the monster that I am, my own inescapable damnation. Right then and there though I didn't care, I didn't want to. She was everything. My smile, my happiness, my life. It belonged to her and her alone. She was the only one who could lead me out of the labyrinth of darkness that had dominated my entire life. The door made a soft hollow clicking noise as it shut. I leaned against the door, trying my hardest to force down the lump in my throat, trying to keep the tears from running down my face. _Don't forsake me…please…_

**Current Standpoint**

"KYAAAHHH!"

Once again, those ridiculous fan girls were screaming their heads off, and calling out pet names and given names of the Night Class. I couldn't help but jump at the noise of their screaming. It had been about a week since Tani had given Lucas and I the much needed information, and so far nothing had been marked as out of the ordinary. For her own protection, Tani had been enrolled in Cross Academy, and thankfully was not in front of the Moon Dorm shouting herself hoarse. I knew she was a good kid.

"Yuki, you seem spaced out. You okay?"

I looked up directly into the icy eyes of Hanabusa Aido. Instead of his usual comic, mocking demeanor their was actual concern. His eyes dug through mine, trying to find any subtle hint something might be wrong. Poor boy, I didn't give him a chance. 

"Oh? No everything's just great!"

Aido took a step back, and examined me more thoroughly.

"Alright, but is something's up come talk to Kaname-sama, or me."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"GET AWAY FROM IDOL DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE!"

Brats. As was to be expected, but each time more annoying, those stupid fan girls got consumed by jealousy whenever Aido and I were together. I'm not sure why. They could have him for all I cared. To me, Aido was just another one of the Night Class. No one big and fancy, just your average dude. Aido turned to wave at his fans, and explained to them that we were just having a conversation, nothing to get upset about. Satisfied with their answer, they went back to their crazy, and rambunctious nature. With that dispute settled, Aido turned back to me.

"Don't be afraid to come to either of us Yuki-chan. Kaname-sama may not say it, but he worries about you often. Bye now."

And with a single fluid movement, he had disappeared into the receding fanged flock. With their stars gone, the fan girls departed from the gates. They moved slowly, as if in a dream, still wanting to linger by the place they knew their adorees would return. That is until, Zero put his foot down. Literally. Like mice before a cat, they fled back to their dorms, still shouting profanities at Zero. I turned to look at the horizon. The last rays of the sun lit the faraway land. Rich liquid fire gold, speckled the landscape. Accompanied by blazes of orange, and delicate splashes of red. Closing my eyes, I let the dying warmth caress my face. I could feel the sinking sun send it's stunning color display over my skin. When I opened my eyes, I found Zero staring at me intently. His eyes riveted on my being. Looking back as him, I couldn't help but wonder; _He's staring at me so attentively, what's he thinking about?_

**Zero's P.O.V.**

She looked so radiant, standing there, lit by the wildfire of the sun's fading light. Her ebony hair, which had grown so long, spilled over her shoulders, shimmering in the vanishing daylight. Those amber diamonds melted my thoughts each time they looked in my direction. She had been cute, even pretty when we were growing up, but now, even without taking the transformation into consideration, she was magnificent. _Yuki. _I thought, stunned by her outer brilliance. _I've been by your side for four years. For the longest time, I've watched you. How could you have become so beautiful without me noticing?_

**Back to Yuki**

Zero stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. I looked back at him. Something told me that he was the one to break the silence, and it would be better of I stayed quiet. 

"Yuki."

His voice sounded different. It had lost its usual roughness, and now it sounded soft and gentle, like a spring wind.

"Yes?"

"You…you look amazing. You're like a goddess."

"Uh….Zero?"

This was something completely unexpected. Normally these words were to be uttered by Kaname. But Zero?! C'mon, he's _so not _the romantic type. What had gotten into him?

"Zero? You okay?"

If he heard my reply, he gave no answer. In a flash, he had me pinned against a wall. He was breathing deeply. Inhaling my scent, and apparently by his reaction, finding it quite pleasing. I was beginning to get scared. Zero, my fellow guardian, who had never shown me an act of intimacy before now had me pinned against a wall, drinking in my scent.

"Zero, what gives?"

He looked at me, those glittering moon lamp orbs delving deep into the foundations of my soul. In them, they carried emotions I had never seen directed towards me before. Love, tenderness, passion. 

"Yuki, when I first came here, when that woman cursed me, I thought everything was over. But I was wrong. You were there for me, Yuki, you took my hand and led me away from my horrors, took me into a world where I could have a second chance. Yuki…I thank you."

Before I could even blink, he had pressed his lips to mine in a weirdly gentle kiss. _Okay…just a little awkward! _My mind was starting to whir down, being erased by Zero's mouth on mine. No. This was wrong. I knew it, and yet….I couldn't break free. Was he holding me captive or was there a dark, dirty secret that I had kept hidden for four years? 

"Mmph! Geph miff meph!"

Since hardly any us can understand a muffled version of gibberish, I will gladly translate the following:

"Zero! Get off me!"

Much to my chagrin, he did just the opposite. A warm wet tongue broke through my lips and penetrated the inside of my mouth. That's when I freaked. With a small cry and the strength of a bull moose, I shoved him off me. I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath, and still my fleeting heart. Zero, after he had regained his balance, stepped back a bit and gave me some room. When I was finally able to look him in the eye, he actually looked hurt, stunned even that I had pushed him away, when he most wanted to be near me.

"Yuki, I…you have to listen to me…I really do-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

My voice nearly shook the entire campus. With a snap of my wings, I rose into the darkening sky, and sailed off. Away from the pain and confusion in my heart, and more so in my head. What the bloody fuck had he been thinking?! A: We were brother and sister. Adoption didn't make a difference, it was still wrong. B: He could obviously see I was into Lucas, and C: I…I didn't feel for him in that way. Not…not any more. When I landed on the other side of the school, on the north side of the Sun Dorm, I closed my eyes, and worked hard to clear my head. I wanted Lucas, I wanted to be able to run to him, to be able to forget everything and be encircled by his warm loving arms that would always protect me. But he hadn't shown up yet. I opened my eyes to a dark night. The moon had gone, hidden itself from the Earth's eye, and the stars, no matter how hard they tried could not permeate the curtain of dark sorrow that hung over my head. Suddenly I came up. What was that noise? That creature? Giggling and high pitched squeals met my ears. Nope just some idiotic Day Class girls, out for some shots of the Night Class. Muttering a few choice words under my breath, I rounded the corner. Nothing. At least, to someone less than angel. My sharp eyes pierced the darkness, tearing through the shadows like butter. Crouched under a bricked up archway that had once been a grand door, leading into some dazzling ballroom or something like that, were two Day Class girls. 

"It's no use hiding, just come out."

No answer.

"I'm looking right at you! C'mon!"

Still nothing. _This is getting me nowhere. _I thought disgruntled. It took me about two seconds to cross their little threshold and drag them out to where we could have a proper confrontation. Both girls, as expected whined and fired a couple insults, which were of course ignored. One was a blonde with hair down to her shoulders, the other wore her copper red hair up in a ponytail. She didn't look me in the eyes, but wordlessly handed me a camera. Smart girl. I was doing just great until it got about time for them to go back in. Blondie should've kept her mouth shut.

"You know, you're so much like that Kiryu. You two should totally get together, you're like suited for each other."

That did it. Clenching my fists, I ground my elongating teeth together.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

The girls looked at me in utter fear. I was thankful for the hair hanging in my face. That way they couldn't see my fangs, or my glowing red eyes. They exchanged glances then raced inside the dorm like they had been lit on fire. After they had gone, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. _Dammit! Damn those girls, damn the world, and most of all damn you Zero! Because of you…I…I_… I couldn't even finish the thought. I dropped to the ground, trying desperately to swallows my aching sobs, and dam up my tears. No, no, no! I'd felt for him like this once, but…no…that was a long time ago… No more did my heart ache when I saw Zero look differently at another girl. I no longer seethed over the way he comforted Maria Kurenai. That time was gone now. An aura loomed over mine. Not Zero's. Zero's aura was dense and misty like fog. This aura gently brushed my body like butterfly wings, settling on top of me like a fine silky rain. Kaname. I got up, and turned to look at he pureblood. There was something different about him. His demeanor wasn't as lordly as it usually was, and his eyes were clouded over with something illegible.

He looked at me as if this meeting had been by chance. I knew better, he had come to find me. But why? And with a face that crestfallen, what did he have to say?

"Yuki, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Being blissfully ignorant, and trying to cover my blatant misery, I quickly replied;

"Sure. What is it?"

"Just come with me."

Huh. Odd. Not his words, his tone of voice. Something in there sounded pained. Like it was crying, literally crying. Not of physical pain, but of a great mental anguish. He led me to a bench by the pond. He took a seat and I sat beside him. He wasn't looking at me.

"Yuki, do you remember when we first met? That night?"

"Yes. You saved me from a mad vampire. It's the very first memory I have of life, how could I ever forget? You saved me that day. I've been ever grateful."

Kaname nodded, but continued to stare across the lake. There was no moonlight to aide me this time in penetrating those dark strands of hair that hid his eyes.

"I see. Do you remember those nightmares you used to have when you were around six?"

"Of course. When you were there, you would hold me close, and coddle me back to sleep. You would let me know everything was okay."

This was a bit strange. Normally, I avoided the topic of my past, and Kaname knew that. So what was up with all these questions?

"Do you remember when the realization of what kind of creature I was started really sinking in?"

Okay. Time for a counterattack.

"Kaname? What's with all these questions?"

Silence. Kaname continued to stare out over the black porcelain of the pond's surface.

"Kaname. Look at me please…"

I leaned over, and put a hand on his shoulder. Then he looked at me. I'll remember his face until the day I die. Those eyes, reflecting a caged, tortured soul broke my heart into a thousand unfixable fragments that night. I could finally see down into the deepest depths of his being. I wanted to cry out in sympathy for him. So much pain and suffering! Those eyes, had been voided of happiness so long ago, and now they spoke volumes of silent suffering and an unheard prayer for the end.

"Kaname…what…"

He enveloped me then. I placed my head against his chest. Kaname. He was in so much pain…for so long.

"Yuki…I…I…"

My eyes grew wide. I swear on my wings, that I heard a choked sob. Now _I_ wanted to cry. Kaname, my savior, my knight in shining armor, had stripped off the steel plating, and lowered his sword, and so now, I could finally see the tormented soul that writhed in agony beneath the glory. 

"Yuki…please. You're all I've got. Don't…don't abandon me. For me, life is nothing if you're not by my side. I love you more than anything Yuki. Yes even more then my worthless pathetic self."

Here it was. Kaname's confession. The speech that I had waited over half my life to hear was being reeled out, now all I had to do was swim up to the bait and bite. At that very moment my heart split in two. One half clamored for Lucas telling me it was wrong to feel this way for Kaname, the other wanted me to go to Kaname. Screw continuing the angel species. Kaname needed me like I had needed him all those years ago. All I had to do was take hold of that outstretched hand like I had done on that blood stained snowy night. My eyes overflowed with tears. Whether from joy or confusion, I don't know.

"Kaname, I-"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"

We both turned. Nanoseconds later, the smell of blood reached our sensitive noses. The first thought that ran through my mind was Tani. No, this smell was different. Darker, richer, more pure. My eyes became amber moons that took up my head. It couldn't be. It just wasn't!

"Lucas!"

**Rin03, your idea will come up in the next chapter, so don't worry. A little cliffee there. To be honest, I had no idea this little chapter would turn out this way, but you keep on going. Remember: Reviews with cookies, not razorblades! (Hypothetically of course! ^_^)**


	13. Realization

"_Lucas!"_

_I screamed. A large, ugly animal slashed its way through my head. Tearing through my rationality with its' sharp claws. Panic. Kaname stood, eyes filled with curiosity. The panic animal began to scream. What was I doing just standing there?! Adrenaline coursed through my body, causing me to leap up off the bench and into the air. Keeping low to the ground, I followed the scent of blood, trying not to hyperventilate. I could sense Kaname's dark butterfly aura trailing mine. No doubt his interests had been piqued. What about the Night Class? Would they be rushing outside too? I couldn't allow that. Vampires were dangerous when lustful. They'd probably kill Lucas. I banked sharply, narrowly missing a wall. I came to the center of the grounds. When I had pulled my wings in, all my resolve broke. _

_There was Lucas. Coughing, and shaking. Feebly, he tried to stand, only to collapse into a widening pool of his own blood. The wet sound of splashing tore my from my paralysis. With a cry of fear, I rushed over to him. _

"_Lucas! Lucas! What happened?!"_

_My words came out coherent, but my thoughts were scrambling around aimlessly. Like blind sewer rats, they ran, around my head. Fighting with each other and screaming in high pitched keening wails. Lucas looked at me, his purple eyes no longer shown with the light of the moon. Now they only showed a weak pinprick of light that was slowly fading. Cradling him closer to me, I felt tears course their way down my face. My hands were becoming soaked with blood. Whatever had done it, the wound was deep. I could feel torn vanes throbbing dully as they tried to circulate useless blood that could never reach the heart. Lucas, my lover, my angel turned his head to look at me. His face was peaceful, as if nothing at all was happening._

"_Yuki. Don't cry, this was bound to happen. We all die someday."_

"_Yeah, but it's never supposed to happen this fast! We're supposed to stay together! No matter what! Don't….Don't…."_

_The rest of my sentence was devoured by painful sobs. Lucas placed a paling hand on my cheek._

"_Sssh. Listen to me. I love you Yuki. And I'm so glad… that I got to see you…one last time…If only…"_

"_No! Don't die! I can't live without you! I'd rather die than be alone! Please! If you die let me go with you!"_

_Lucas only smiled._

"_No. There are so many others who need you Yuki. So many people in this world who need your smile…your voice…your light…Don't disappoint them Yuki. Give them your magic….like you did for me…"_

_People needed me?! Why?! When the person I needed most right now was dying! No one would need me! I would never want to be needed. If my only person in the world was leaving then I would do the same. Screw what everyone else needed! Nobody ever saw me! They only saw an end to their selfish needs!_

"_Bullshit! I don't care about them! I want you! No one else matters! They all can just die!"_

"_Yuki…no…that's wrong…You need…to embrace life…you need to learn…to open your heart…otherwise…the reason you're alive…the reason we're all alive…will be useless…"_

"_What? I don't understand-"_

"_You will, my love. You will."_

_A sharp inhale, then a rattly exhale. It was over. Lucas had died. I laid the body down on the ground, then stood up. A soft, shallow breeze glided through the school, carrying away the silver dust of the only person that mattered. Somewhere, out in the darkness of the woods, an owl hooted. It was a lonely sound, empty and void of heart. Why? Why was the world still going? Why was there still life in me? I dropped to the ground, silent tears running down my face. When Lucas died the world should've gone with him. I could sense the presence of other vampires. Aido, Takuma, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kain, and Zero. All had come because of the smell of blood. None cared about my obvious heartache. Dimly, I wondered where the others were, of course Takuma had probably calmed them, Kaname's dogs, Aido and Kain, had followed the vice president, probably just of confused as he was. Ruka, Rima, Zero and Shiki…well who knows their reason, and frankly who the hell cares? A dense misty fog settled over my body. Zero's aura. _

"_Yuki…what's-"_

"_Ahahahahahaha! Poor little birdie. Look at the way she hides her head beneath her wing. Does it hurt my beauty? Do you wish for death as well?"_

All nine of us present, glanced around to see where the voice had come from. That maniacal, homicidal voice that could kill with a whisper. No one could pinpoint the exact location. It seemed to come from anywhere and everywhere. Dark rage consumed me. Clenching my fists, I stood up.

"Show yourself! I'm through playing these games! If you want me come and get me!"

It materialized right in front of Zero and I. Zero took a step back, in shock and fear. I heard the gasps of the others as well. The creature came up to me, and put its fingers underneath my chin in an eerily sensual manner.

"_Ah, my darling nightingale. Are you pleased? I have finally stepped out from the shadows and shown myself. Now…if you'll come quietly, we can-"_

"Fuck you."

For a split second, time stopped. The Night Class was staring at me in shock. The creature glared (it's hard to tell since it has no eyes) at me in a flat hatred.

"_What did you say?!"_

In a cool, calm voice, I replied;

"You heard me. But if it pleases you I will translate. Fuck you is my way of saying no."

Silence. Then claws flashed out. Long and dangerous, hell-bent on tearing me to shreds right then and there _. _Good thing for the awesome vision, otherwise I would've been sashimi. I leapt into the air, snapping out my wings. Behind me, I heard five vampires gasp in awe. The creature snarled in rage. 

" _Hmph. You blindly accept an outstretched hand that will inevitably lead you into darkness, then when a true savior appears, you decline the offer. You obviously wish to live a life dominated by shadows and covered in blood. With aspirations like that, it's no wonder your lover died. __**You're **__the one who caused Lucas's death!"_

The panic animal, which had been resting comfortably until now, stirred and transformed. Into pure, utter hatred. I let the flames of anger roll over my body, burning me again and again. Until the rage became so overwhelming it erupted. 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK!"

Claws grew out of my hands, my fangs returned. I felt something inside me snap. It went unraveling through my body, spinning down to the last thread, till that too was gone. 

"I'll send you to hell in a matter of minutes. Nobody ever crosses me like that. _Ever."_

On the ground, the creature snarled in anticipation. My vision was beginning to cloud over. All I could see was a red haze. I wanted, hell, _needed _to kill. And you know what? I rather liked that feeling. With a screech, I flung my body at my tormentor. He was going down. One way or another, I would ensure that I saw him in hell.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

Quicker than lightning, she sailed off into the air. The smell of blood was strong in my nostrils. I decided to give chase, even if that whelp boiled my blood just looking at him, I couldn't let my dear girl down. It took all of my speed just to remain a few feet behind her. Damn she was fast! I watched as Yuki banked and nearly hit a wall. We soon found ourselves in the courtyard. Yuki halted instantly, nearly causing me to crash into the back of her. There a few yards in front of us, kneeling on the ground was Lucas. I kept my distance, knowing it was better to leave them be. No matter how much it pained me to see her suffer, I knew she must deal with this on her own.

"Lucas! Don't leave me!"

Those words, plagued by uncontrollable sobbing, made me want to wrench my heart out. My, Yuki, my dear girl was going through unimaginable pains, and all I could do was watch. Standing there, I watched as Lucas drew his last breath, and became dust. Soon after I was alerted to the presence of other vampires. Takuma came to stand alongside me.

"Kaname? What's going on?"

Could I be able to tell him? Should I tell him? My mind ran circles in my head, while Takuma looked at me with the loyal expression of a puppy, as he awaited his answer. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself Takuma. I think it's best if we just watch."

A lie. I knew damn well what was going on. Just the fact of breaking it to someone, though, made my carefully constructed walls begin to crumble. Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Aido and Rima stood, staring at the collapsed, sorrow-laden Yuki. _Stop it! _My mind shrieked. _Stop staring at her! What do you think she is?! Some exotic animal behind a cage, some rare jewel for display purposes only?! _No. I needed to calm myself. My anxiety, combined with pain, and grief would not help me, her, nor anyone. Then _something _spoke. I know not what, nor whom that terrible, lunatic whisper belonged to, only that it will haunt me in the small wee hours of the night, when the world stops just for a moment, and the greatest terrors are unleashed. Kiryu, that intolerable beast, actually looked frightened and took a small step back. Yuki, however looked enraged. She slashed, kicked, and screeched. 

"What the hell's going on?!"

Ruka shouted. Looking around for someone to answer her inquiry. No one did. We all watched as the soft, gentle Yuki all of us had known transformed into a blood thirsty demon.

**Back to Yuki**

The school, Zero, Kaname, everything around me vanished in the red. The only thing that remained was my anger, and the need for death. I could feel the scarlet of my rage deepening towards an ebony fury. Dammit all! Why was that insufferable leech hiding? A presence settled over mine. Completely different from either of the three boys I had come to closely know, this one whispered things of insanity, babbled in tongues straight from the depths of hell. With a yell, I whipped around, and slashed. I was met with the satisfactory scream of pain, and the coppery smell of blood. My arms were beginning to tingle. Cautiously, I lifted one up to my face, searching for ravenous bleeding. No bleeding, but the more I moved my hands, the more misty black shadows surrounded my arms. With a snide grin, I pointed at the hissing, bleeding creature. The shadows flew from my arms, and wrapped themselves around it's humanoid body. It squealed, a high pitched sound that grated on my ears. I flinched, but walked forward, towards the entangled soul snatcher. It lay before me, grotesque in every way possible. As I knelt by it, an image appeared in my mind. A woman, in a black dress, sitting at one of those spinning looms. On the loom, were red threads they were

_(drenched with blood)_

the threads that bound everything. The creature looked up at me, I couldn't see an expression, but white hatred washed over me, stifling my body.

"_Well angel? What now?"_

Sweetly, oh so sweetly, I replied;

"Life. It is nothing more than a giant loom, spun by Fate. As she sits there, at the loom, she spins red threads. These threads our not the threads of individual lives oh no. We would not want the loom to become clogged, and life as we know it cease. Rather, these threads are the ones that bind life. Hold it together nice and firm, they keep the nightmares from beyond that little sewing room from invading our world, and devouring it, but there are times when a monster slips through, and a contaminated thread must be removed. But in this case, all the threads have been contaminated. You, who have poisoned the lives of many, has also tainted the loom. And so now, let the threads unravel from their ceaselessly spinning prison, the hellish nightmare world that you were born from shall come to reclaim you, and the earth shall be cleansed with blood."

There was a moment of silence. Then a rumbling noise. Writhing whips of shadow burst forth from the ground. Black clawed hands tore holes in sky, and horrible, deformed bug-eyed creatures crawled out of their unnamed dimension. With ravenous screams, and babbling voices of madmen, they advanced on their fallen…comrade? Either way, one by terrifying one, they made slow, lopsided steps to where the shadow-leech lay, writhing, and screaming, and tore it limb from putrid limb, before disappearing back to the nightmare world from whence they came. Then all was silent. Six out of eight vampires were looking at me with a mixture of horror and awe. Kaname appeared to be curious, while poor Aido looked grossed out. Well, some things never change. Kaname stepped forward.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"Kaname…I…"

I was about to say more, but it was swallowed by a gray mist as the ground swam up to meet me.

One nanosecond before my head got a painful meeting with the ground, strong arms caught me. Kaname's silky, soothing voice reached my fading sense of hearing.

"It'll be okay Yuki. Sleep for now."

That was the last thing I heard before I was submerged in the cold sea of unconsciousness .

**Kaname**

She seemed to hear, and let herself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. Slowly, I got up and surveyed the scene around me. Everything was so perfect it was unnatural. There was no sign that those creatures from that strange, hellish void had ever existed. The others stood around, some gaping, some merely standing like dark guardians. Takuma was among the first to find his voice. 

"Kaname? What's to be done about this?"

A question that had me thinking. What exactly _were _we going to do? This was completely beyond my field of understanding. But I was a pureblood, and those below me expected, and needed me to answer their questions. With a sigh, I replied to the best of my ability;

"I'll speak to the Headmaster about it. The rest of you can go back to class."

"And Yuki?"

Aido. It suddenly occurred to me: He had been the first one to know. In my arms, Yuki slept peacefully, but when she awoke?

"I'll take her up to her room. Trust me. The rest of you have nothing to worry about."

Shiki glanced at Rima who shrugged. Then they were walking back in the direction of the school building. Only Kiryu stayed behind. 

"What do you plan to do with her Kuran?"

As usual, he was extremely hostile. The manner in which he addressed me made me want to laugh. As if he could ever protect Yuki! But that was a matter for another day. Instead of riling him, I simply said;

"I'm taking her to her room so she can properly rest. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is. Leaving her with some guy I've never met doesn't sound too appealing, but leaving her with you is the epitome of negligence."

"Whatever."

I said turning away. Kiryu just wouldn't understand, but that was okay. Better to die happy in your ignorance, then drowning in miserable knowledge. I could feel Kiryu's glare boring into my back as I walked away, but I ignored it. Yuki curled up against me. I smiled. She was the only one for me.

**Cross's P.O.V.**

"Well, that was some show, eh Cross?"

Yagari turned from the window, and looked at me, eyes sparkling with excitement from the scene just witnessed.

"Yes it was. I had no idea angels were that powerful."

The hunter huffed, and lit a cigarette.

"That's more than I knew. I thought angels were extinct"

I smiled. Kyoko's words came back to me.

"_Kaien. I'm scared for her. As an angel she'll be wanted by many, but as a pureblood…even the vampires will seek her out. I don't want that kind of life for my daughter. All I want is to see her smile."_

_Kyoko. _I thought. _Yuki may have been brought back to the cruel world you sought to keep her from, but I have full confidence she'll be alright. _Slowly, I stood and joined Yagari at the window.

"No, they're still here. Luckily, back then, when the war was still going on, angels were on our side. Thanks to them, we were given one hell of an edge."

Yagari smiled.

"You've got that one right."

Still, as I stood there, watching Kaname carry Yuki back to the dorm, a shadow nagged at the back of my mind, asking one continuous question; Lucas was dead. Without a mate, how could Yuki carry on her blood line? 

**Yuki**

A soft breeze snaked its way around my ankles. I stood, watching the sun set behind a deep azure ocean, twinkling as crests of foam caught the slim rays of light and became jewels for brief moments. This was a dream, and yet…it felt so real.

"Yuki."

A voice drifted on the lazy breeze, beckoning me. I ignored it. _Let me watch the sunset. _I thought. _Don't make me turn away from this. _

"Yuki."

More urgent this time. There was something familiar in it. A certain feminine tone, that sounded like rain, pitter-pattering gently against a window. My mother's voice. Slowly, I turned away from the shore. She stood behind me, her lithe form framed by the beautiful light show playing out in front of us. Mother reached forward and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You've become such a dazzling young lady, Yuki. I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you."

Her lips curled up into a warm smile. The ivory of her skin was lit by the sun. Her eyes sparkled with love.

"I'm sorry about Lucas. But now you know what you must do."

What I must do? What did she mean by that?

"Mother…what are you talking about?"

Mother stroked my hair, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Vampires, and humans have been at war since the dawn of creation. Angels have fought for the humans, and vampires saw that as an outrage, and attempted to kill many of us off. There are still many vampires who view angels as a loathsome species. You can change that Yuki. Do you remember when Lucas told you there were others who needed you?"

I did. At the time, I had no idea of what he meant, now it all sunk in.

"Yes, I remember, and I understand Mother. I'll do what I have to."

Warm arms encircled me, as she held me tightly. I snuggled into her. It had been far too long since I had been held by her.

"Thank you, Yuki. If you can show the vampires that there truly can be peace, then that might save our kind from extinction." 

Then she was gone. I was alone, on the warm now dark beach, with only the smooth sound of waves hitting the beach for company. Another breeze started up, only this one was different.

"I love you Yuki. And I'll continue watching over you. Don't forget what you are Yuki, don't deny your blood."

Her smell met my nose. Honeysuckle and vanilla. Unbeknownst to me, tears were flowing down my face. I made no move to wipe them away, but continued to stand there.

"Don't worry mother, I'll always remember."

I opened my eyes to a dark room. Sitting up, I glanced furtively around for a sign of familiarity. Scents flooded my sensitive nose. Mine, Zero's the Headmaster's _his, _and Kaname's. What room could this be, that made it a catch-all for smells? Then it hit me. I was in my own room, at the Headmaster's place. A shadow passed over me as a presence filled the room. Pure, and soothing, I closed my eyes so I could get a lock on who it was. When I opened them…

"Yuki. Are you alright?"

Kaname. Concern cast thick, dark clouds over his mahogany eyes. I leaned against him. For a moment, he was taken aback by my motion, but he quickly got used to it (of course) and embraced me. We sat there on the bed for a moment, drinking in each other's warm scent. After a long moment of silence, he let go of me.

"Yuki…I…"

"Sshh."

I whispered seductively, putting my finger to his lips. He stopped talking immediately.

"Kaname. I realize now that this is the only thing that I can do for you, as well as my self, and my own kind."

The clouds in his eyes gave way to lightning bolts of shock.

"What are you saying?"

I leaned into him once more.

"I need to be with you Kaname. There are many vampires in the council who would like to effectively destroy any angels left. If we show them that our races can live together peacefully, then they have nothing to stress over."

"Don't go into a relationship just for that Yuki. You need to continue your lineage."

"No. If I do that, I'd be going against Lucas and Mother. Besides…after what you showed me tonight…I want to save you from your darkness. It's something only I can do. Correct?"

I gauged Kaname's reaction. First, nothing happened. Then a light appeared in his eyes. The light of salvation. Strong, tender arms encircled my body as Kaname pulled me closer. I felt the light touch of his fingers brush my chin as he tipped me up into a kiss. It was long and passionate. I let a small moan of pleasure escape my lips before we broke for air.

"Thank you Yuki."

**Whew! Guess there's a happy ending for them after all! Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	14. Epilogue: Forgotten Roses, Lasting Love

**Hello all my loyal readers! I'm terribly sorry, but this is the last time we shall meet in Blood Covered Angel. *Sobs* But on the upside, your wonderful reviews have given me everything I needed to pull this thing off. So, in the spirit of Alfred Hitchcock, let's get this epilogue under way!**

"Momma? Where are we going?"

Asked a little girl, who sat fidgeting in the back seat of the limo. Her pitch black hair had been tied up in a cute ponytail, and her reddish gold eyes glittered with curiosity.

"To visit an old friend sweetie."

I replied. Minako looked up at me, russet streaked orbs wide with excitement. She always enjoyed opportunities to meet new people. But this time, we weren't meeting someone alive. My heart strings thrummed a violent tune of sadness and loss. After seven years, it was still hard to deal with. Everywhere I went, his smell, his voice, his presence haunted me. I wasn't sure if it was my own grief projecting him there, or if he was really watching over me, just like Mother said he was. I hoped it was the latter.

"Where's daddy?"

Little Minako's voice broke me out of my reverie. I turned to look at my daughter. Even at six years old, she was stunningly adorable. The princess of both vampires and angels, she had the grace and elegance of a pureblood vampire, but the heart and beauty of an angel. (Note: I'm not saying vampires don't have heart, I'm just stating that angels are a little more tender, whereas vampires are quite stern.) At first the council had strongly objected to our marriage, but Kaname, being Kaname managed to convince them otherwise. The council was still a little wary of me, but on the plus side, I got to see everybody from the Night Class again. Who knew Aido and Seiren would get together? Minako continued to stare at me, searching for an answer. I smiled. Always the daddy's girl, Minako had been relatively close to her father, and it pained her when he had to be away for long periods of time.

"Daddy's busy right now. The Senate is still holding meetings."

Minako huffed.

"The Senate's mean. They know that Daddy's got you and me at home waiting for him, yet they still keep him locked up in there."

As much as I agreed to her statement of the Senate being cruel and unfair, unlike Minako, who was too young to understand the 'politics' so to speak, of the Senate, I knew that Kaname had to pull some pretty tightly knit strings and go overtime for us to stay together as a family. Small price to pay for the one you love.

"Yuki-sama. We've arrived."

I looked out the window, even on a relatively sunny day like today, there was still a haze of gloom. Of course, this _was _a cemetery after all. I thanked the driver, and stepped out, breathing in the still air that hung over the sleeping grounds of the dead. Minako shielded her eyes a bit, and grasped my hand tightly as she hopped out of the backseat. When her keen eyes caught sight of the headstones, she glanced up at me, curiosity written all over her doll like face.

"Why are we at a graveyard, Momma?"

"This is where my friend is."

Minako didn't say anything further, but continued to watch me with one eye, and survey her surroundings with the other. We navigated through the maze of headstones, until we came to the back. There, underneath a maple tree was _his _grave. I knelt in front of the carved memorial.

_R.I.P._

_Lucas Radlen_

_Gone, but not forgotten._

_His breath is on the wind,_

_And his soul rests in our hearts_

Tears ran down my cheeks. Gently, I touched the headstone. I could feel a slight warmth. Almost as if his spirit were here with me, responding to my touch. A soft gentle breeze blew through my hair. My eyes widened at the familiar scent and the voice that accompanied it.

"_Yuki. I love you. I'll always love you. Even gone, you've never left my heart. I'll continue to watch over you. And remember, no matter what…I'm always by your side…"_

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the breeze left. Although not quite. I could still feel Lucas's presence with me. He was right. I'd never left his heart, just as he'd never left mine.

"…I love you too Lucas. And please…watch over Minako too."

"Momma?"

I looked down to see Minako standing by me.

"What sweetheart?"

"That guy, your friend, he's watching us. I like him Momma. He's nice."

Smiling, I hugged Minako tightly. No matter what happened. Kaname, Minako, myself, we would be okay. We had a guardian angel protecting us. I stood up and took Minako's hand.

"Come on babe. Let's go home, so we can greet Daddy when he walks through the door."

Minako cheered, and skipped ahead, anxious to get back to the limo. I stayed behind and watched her go. I should've brought flowers, then again, flowers wilted and died. Even the most vibrant roses. The only things that lasted forever in this world were souls and true love.

**Well, that's that! If you're an RK fan, look for my fanfic I have out right now called Death's Beauty. Also keep an eye out for 'Shattered Fragments of an Unfixable Past.' A fanfic coming soon! So goodbye for now loyal readers! Let's meet again sometime.**


	15. Author's Note: A Thank You to Everyone

Hello to all those who read Blood Covered Angel. This was my first fanfic, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it to wear you stuck with me to the very end. To tell the truth, I didn't really want to put this in, but the more I thought about it, the more it nagged at my mind. I will say this much, I'm happy for all of you readers. I'm pleased that I was able to create something you all thoroughly enjoyed, I can't tell you how happy I am for all of you. I hope you will continue to read my fan fictions, and enjoy them. After all, I do this for you guys, my constant, loyal readers.


End file.
